New guy at CHS
by PhantomBlazeBrony
Summary: All Shining Cobalt wants are friends, but just can't However, he does meet a special group of girls to get him just what he wants. All he wants are friends, but being sent from school to school every month prevents him from doing so. Once the girls find out his problem, they do what they can to make his wish come true before he is sent home again.
1. Chapter 0

A/N: This is a big mistake I did with my other profile where I would do multiple fanfictions, but this one has been bugging my mind for so long that I just had to start on it. I mean, this shouldn't be that hard. I'm already juggling 10+ stories on my wattpad, so this shouldn't be a problem. I hope all of you enjoy this mellower story. Nothing too crazy happens here, but hey, it's the world of magic, so of course this going to get crazy. By the way, if you hadn't noticed, this is set in the Equestria Girls universe, so enjoy! P.S. This is a prologue chapter to let the people sink in. Again, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" A young man walked along a side walk, a phone in his hand. He was talking to someone, possibly his mom, "Yes, I'm on my way now. It's not like I have anywhere to go."

 _"I know, I'm just worried about you. You're a long way from home."_

"25 kilometers isn't that far. Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time this has happened," The young man stopped as he looked at the courtyard of the school he is now attending, "I'll talk to ya later when I find my apartment. Bye mom."

 _"Bye sweetie."_

He hung his phone up, and put it in his pocket, "So this is Canterlot High. I haven't really heard much from this school. But what I have heard is they have many school events. That's great, it's a good chance to make some friends," He then looked around to see some people giving him weird stares, "I should start keeping my monologues my head," He clenched his fists and said, "It's time for Shining Cobalt to make some friends!"

Again, he yelled out loud, "Oh no..., I should really stop that..."


	2. Chapter 1

"This place is rather lively. Already better than my previous schools..."

 _Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Shining Cobalt, and I'm a normal student. Well, normal on my standards. You see, I've been dubbed as "too much" for schools to teach. Apparently, I'm too smart for other teachers to even teach, and I find that absurd._

 _I suppose the reason is because I've spent nearly my entire childhood life in studying in the mountains, secluded from society. My mother taught me everything there is to know about the world. The beginning, and she even went on to predict the end of it as well. She even decided to teach me the mystic ways of humans. I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I agreed to learn either way._

 _Not long ago, I convinced her to allow me to leave the mountains to explore the outside world. After finally seeing all that I had missed, I then came to the idea... to leave the mountain and live the life of an outworlder._

 _It took a while to get used to it, but I managed. However, I've moved from so many places that I've lost track by now. I've been away from home for nearly 5 years. I'm now a senior in the terms of present day schooling._

 _You may think I may have an alternative motive as to why I'm here. Well, there is. That motive... is to make friends. I livedsecluded for so long that I have no social skills. Every person I talk to gets weirded out by me, and I get shunned away._

 _At this school however, at CHS, I will make friends. That is my only goal at this school. To finally have friends... something my family has never done..._

"Shining Cobalt?" A voice asked from behind him. It was a rather older voice, which led him to believe it was a teacher of some sort. Shining Cobalt turned to see a rather tall woman, much taller than he ever anticipated anyone to be at this school. She had long hair that had a mix of pink, blue, and a different plethora of colors similar to the ones mentioned earlier.

"Yes?"

"You're speaking out loud."

"I did it again...," Cobalt's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he realized he had just spoken his thoughts out loud... again, "I'm sorry, I have a habit of speaking my thoughts out loud."

"I can understand why. You've lived secluded from the outside world for so long that your monologues can't stay as just that monologues."

"Yeah, but I feel like the outside world is extremely better than back at my home in the mountains. However, I didn't catch your name, are you the one they call: Principal Celestia?"

"Yes, I am the principal here at CHS. I would like you to follow me to my office so that I may get through your first day here at CHS."

"I would like that. Thank you Principal Celestia," Cobalt followed down the halls of CHS, glancing at the students as they conversed amongst each other. He recognized a few from the courtyard, but of course, he didn't know their names.

He was surprised at how lively this school was. Most of the time, other schools would berate their students for being so loud, but here, it was as if all this liveliness was a commonplace at this school.

"Is something wrong Cobalt?"

"I'm just in awe of how lively the school is. Everyone seems genuinely happy. Nothing seems forced. At other schools I attended, everyone seemed... controlled."

"You attended private school, am I correct?"

"Yes, I guess rumors about private school were true. However, I attended public schools too, and they were almost the same."

"CHS, will be different from any school you attend, you can hold me on that."

Cobalt looked at her confusingly, and smiled, "Ok, I'll hold you into that word."

"Very well then," She stopped in front of her office, and held the door open for Cobalt. He nodded and walked in.

"Hm...," Cobalt glanced around at the office. Somewhat disappointed in its plain look.

"Alright, I see from your pass record, and your mother that you excel in every subject. You read at a college level, and...," Celestia paused at the last bit of information.

"That I learned the ways of the mystics?"

"Cobalt, can you control your mystical powers?"

"Of course I can. I've pretty much mastered my mystic powers."

"Your powers won't be a problem, right?" Cobalt nodded. Celestia smiled as she pulled out a folder, "Alright, I'll hold you onto that. Here is your folder which is full of all the information you need, along with your schedule. I have a student in their way to take on a tour of the school."

"What about the papers that my mom would have to sign?"

"She signed them ahead of time."

"Again, I don't how she does that when she never leaves the mountain..."

"Principal Celestia?" A voice said fron behind Cobalt.

 _This voice was light, elegant... someone with this tone of voice is obviously refined in some sort of way. I would be lying if I said it didn't entice me..._

Cobalt turned to see a rather gorgeous young woman. She had luscious violet hair, along with a vibrant purple skirt to match. Her blouse matched her perfect figure as well. Cibalt was in awe of this individual.

"Ah, Rarity, perfect timing. This is the student that has recently transferred here. You're giving him the tour, correct?"

"Why yes, is he ready to begin the tour?"

"Well, are you ready Cobalt?"

"Ready when you are."

"Great, let us go!"

Rarity walked out with a little pep in her step, leaving Cobalt to do a light bow at her before following Rarity.

 _So this is Rarity. I heard about her from some of the locals. She's definitely refined in all the ways you can imagine. Apparently, she runs a boutique which is extremely impressive. I'll have to look to see if she can sow me some nice clothes._

 _Her elegance and creativity could sparks across any type of commoner, myself included. However, I doubt that I could match the elegance she's looking for in a life partner. Oh well, let's get this tour the road._


	3. Chapter 2

"First off, let's get our formalities out of the way. My name is Rarity."

Rarity held out her hand, as Cobalt and shook it, adding a bow with it, "Shining Cobalt, though I'd prefer you to call me Cobalt. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh my, you surely know your manners, and your so formal with that bow."

"Thank you, my mother told me to be nice to anyone I meet. Especially if I ever meet a refined, elegant individual such as yourself."

"My, your mother taught you well. However, you're flattering me far too early. We had only met a few moments ago. Please, don't be so formal."

Cobalt gave a simple nod as they continued on with the tour.

 _Hm, she seems really nice. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't see her being chased by all the boys at school. With her gorgeous looks, and how sophisticated she is, I feel as if she entices me during our interactions..._

Cobalt turned to witness a shocked, blushing Rarity, much to his confusion. It then clicked on what happened, "I just said all that out loud, didn't I?"

He looked at her as she cleared get throat, and fixed her hair, "You're a real charmer aren't you Cobalt?"

"Sorry, I have a habit of thinking it loud. I've lived such a secluded life that thinking out loud is common for me. I'm sorry for saying such embarrassing things."

"This is nothing to be sorry about. Besides, you said you lived a secluded life. What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, let's get to that after the tour. Now is not a good time. I'll tell you, just not during the tour. You still have class to get to."

"Very well, but I'm gonna wait for an answer."

"Don't worry you'll get an answer."

The two chuckled at each other as they started the tour, "So you saw this area when you got here. This is the main lobby. It's pretty lively here. In fact, the whole school is lively. It's what makes this school divine!"

"I can see that. A mundane student body just won't anyone, not even teachers."

"Hm, where did you go to school before now Cobalt?"

 _What school? I can barely remember_ _those_ _schools. None of them really_ _appealed_ _to me enough to remember their names._ _Should_ _I_ _tell her_ _I_ _was home schooled?_

"Do you not wish to say?"

"N-No, it's not that. I just really don't remember the schools that I attended before now. They were never appealing to me."

"Schools?"

"Oh, right..."

"How many schools have you attended before CHS?"

"If I can be honest with you, I lost count..."

"Oh my, what was the reason?"

"I was too smart for them to teach. They had no reason to teach someone who would out class their smartest teacher..."

"That just doesn't make sense. Shouldn't they have put you in AP classes?"

"They never attempted to."

"Well, I'll be flabbergasted."

 _People still say that word?_

"Preventing someone to live a school life just because they're too smart isn't right. Are you sure that was the only reason?"

"I'm pretty sure. I never did anything at any of the schools. I'm just too confused on why they wouldn't allow me to stay at the school..."

"Well, that won't happen here. Canterlot High accepts everyone."

"I sure hope so, or I'll be forced to go back home."

Rarity still wondered what he meant earlier by living a secluded life.

 _I know she still wants to know why I lived a secluded life, but I don't think she needs to know. I wouldn't want her to worry, or fear me._

"Anyway, let us continue the tour. Come on Cobalt."

"Alright..."

The two finished up the tour at the cafeteria, "And this is the cafeteria. Luckily, lunch is about to start in about 10 minutes, so you're free to just roam around until lunch."

"Is that fine? Wouldn't the hall monitor or Principal Celestia get on to the both of us for that?"

"They don't have to know," Rarity added a wink as she walked off.

 _Huh, so maybe even the refined can be troublemakers. Hehe, that's nice to know. Maybe I will like my life here at CHS. You know, I'm not really in the mood for lunch. Maybe I'll try to get on the roof. I wish I could just float up there, but that would attract too much attention to me. I guess I'll have to head there through the roof access door._

Cobalt roamed the halls until he saw one of the hall monitors. He quickly hid, but the hall monitor was quickly coming down the hall.

 _Probably to scope out anyone out of class early for lunch. Huh, they sure on point with that._

Cobalt looked around for a place to hide, and smirked.

 _I can still use my powers here. No one is gonna be able to detect them here..._

Cobalt spun, and disappeared into the ground, a mystic power he's used countless times.

Meanwhile, in class, a certain flame-headed girl felt the power Cobalt just used. She looked around to see if anyone had notice, and someone did, "Something wrong Sunset?" A fluffy pink-haired girl asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I felt a disturbance."

"Ooo, are you a Jedi?"

"What? No..."

The bell soon rung for lunch, causing everyone to rush out to the cafeteria. Cobalt heard the commotion while he was on the roof.

 _So I'm guessing would be the most lively time of the day. Makes sense for a school like this. As for me, I think just laying here on the roof, staring at the bright blue sky to just... unwind..._

Cobalt felt himself drift to sleep, but he shook himself awake, "Stop it Cobalt. You gotta stay awake, just head back down to the cafeteria. Maybe you can talk to Rarity. She's only one you talked to, and the only one that won't think you're weird... probably. And I'm talking to myself in second person... just great..."

Cobalt stood up as he stretched his body. He proceeded to walk back downstairs as he saw students walk by him just casually talking to each other. He smiled and continued on to the cafeteria.

Once he had arrive, he saw Rarity at a table with who assumed were her friends. Rarity caught a glimpse of Cobalt amongst the crowd of people, and waved him over, "Oh Cobalt darling, over here!"

 _Ok, so she obviously has friends, which is the usual. However, I don't think it would be best for me to join in on whatever conversation they had._

Without realizing it, Rarity was beside him..., and that he was speaking out loud again, "You should really stop doing that Cobalt darling. Come on, I don't really care about you interrupting our conversations. We were talking about you. My friends have been dying to meet you," She took a hold of his wrist, and pulled him to follow her.

 _What? She's only known me for a few hours. How could her friends be dying to meet me?_

"Alright then, I'll be glad to meet them," Rarity led him towards her friends who were eagerly waiting for their arrival.

"You're gonna love my friends. They're amazing!"

"I know I will."

 _I hope they can be my friends. That's all I'm really looking for while I'm here. Just a friend..._


	4. Chapter 3

"Here he is girls, Shining Cobalt."

 _I'm not that good with introductions, or more so, good with ordinary introductions. I was taught to be respectful to everyone whenever I would do an introduction. However, it may be too formal for a normal outsider in this world..._

"Hey Cobalt, Rarity told us a lot about you," A rainbow-haired girl said as she patted his back fiercely.

 _Wait, what did Rarity tell her friends about me that... she knew about me. I didn't tell her much about myself... I think._

"I would guess she did. However, I didn't tell her much about myself."

"Well, I told them about the schools you attend, how smart you, how much of a charmer you are, and that think out loud. A lot, like just now..."

"Wait, that thought I had before... I said out loud?" Everyone nodded as Cobalt turned around embarrassed, "I really need to find some way to control that..."

"Anyway, allow my friends to introduce yourself to them."

 _Ok, so I'm assuming the first one would be the girl that slapped my back as hard as she could..., or not even as hard as she could._

"Hey, I'm Rainbow Dash, the most athletic, and coolest gal in the whole school."

 _That could be a serious overstatement. Although, I wouldn't hold it against her. My sister does the same sometimes... actually, my whole family does that. Even I do that sometimes..._

"H-Hi, I'm Fluttershy..."

 _So we have a shy one here. Hm, judging by her look and what she eats, she must be an animal. That's nice. Perhaps I should show her the animals back home._

"Pinkie Pie's the name, and partying is my game. Wait, did that rhyme? I hope it didbecauseIwanttobesurethat-."

 _Okokokok, this must be the extremely outgoing girl out of the group. If the school isn't lively, she'll sure as hell make it lively..._

"Ok, Pinkie, why don't you let someone else introduce themselves."

"Okie dokie lokie!"

 _Are those even words?_

"My name is Sunset Shimmer, it's nice to meet you Cobalt."

 _She seems... normal, but I can tell she has something else on her mind. It doesn't look like she's thinking about someone, more like... a recent occurrence has caught her attention. Wait, did she see me use... nah, that can't be the case..._

"My name is Shining Cobalt. I just arrived here at CHS, and I hope that I can have great time here. From the look of things, I think that won't be a problem."

"Of course, I've told you many times that this school is different from all those other schools you've attended. However, I would like to know what you meant by you saying that you lived in a secluded live."

"Please don't have me-."

"We would like to know too Cobalt," Sunset stated, causing the others to nod. Cobalt sighed as he took a seat beside Rarity.

"Very well then, I'll explain as long as you keep between us," They all nodded as he began.

-5 years ago-

 _At this time, I never left my home. You see, I reside far deep in the mountains. The reason was so that we could heighten the strength of our minds. The reason I'm so smart is because I spent my entire life studying._

 _You see, my family has lived secluded from society for generations. That all changed when my older sister made the choice to view the world outside our home. She left for one day and came back with a smile on her face._

 _She said that the outside world is so large, and that it is certainly better than our home in the mountains. My mom looked_ _at my sister with disdain. My mom told us rumors about the outside world, and that we were in the mountains because_ _of the rotten people in this outside world. However, my sister didn't listen to what she said, and decided to leave the mountain to live out here._

 _Soon realizing that is was finally my time to leave the mountains, I tried my best to impose this choice to my mother, and she finally gave in. For 5 years, I was sent from multiple schools for that one reason I told Rarity._

"Mom, what am I suppose to do. I'm just... to smart for all these schools...," _I was back home after the most recent school I attended sent me back home. I was back home, just laying down on our training ground._

"Don't worry son, I think I have the perfect place for you."

"You said that about the previous school. How can this one be any different from the others?"

"This school is called Canterlot High. This would be the perfect school that you would want to attend. My friend is the principal of the school, and from what she's told me, she has said that the school is lively. Isn't that what you want in a school?"

"It's pointless if they kick me out in just 1 month..."

"She guaranteed me that would never happen while you're at school? That's if you don't that again..."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing..."

 _To this day, I still don't know what she said under her breath. But I can assume. However, I did give in to my mother's request to attend CHS._

-Present day-

"I may have only been here for a few hours, but I already love it here at CHS. However, my main reason for attending schools wasn't to experience the outside world, or attend a lively school... those are just extra. My main reason... is to make friends. Not in any of my schools have I made any friends."

"Really?" They all stared at Cobalt as he leaned back and looked towards the ceiling. He closed his eyes as his hands started to glow white.

 _I wish I had friends... I just never attended a school long enough to make any. You may think that with how I act, I would make many friends because of my politeness, but that's not the deal here. In fact, I barely remember my time at those schools. Wait, why do I feel my power... oh shit!_

Cobalt instantly opened his eyes, causing his hands to stop glowing. He looked at the girls to see their reaction, and they stared at him with shock, "Uh, I gotta go!" Before Cobalt could get up, Sunset stopped him.

"Wait, you were that power I felt earlier. Can you use magic?"

"Well, it's part of the reason I spent nearly my whole life in the mountains for this type of training. You see, my family are full of mystics. You see a mystic is a person who seeks by contemplation and self-surrender to obtain unity with or absorption into the Deity or the absolute, or who believes in the spiritual apprehension of truths that are beyond the intellectual power of us human beings. My mother trained me so that I may gain the mystical powers of a mystic. I was suppose to keep my powers a secret, but I'm just too stubborn to just not use them. It may be a reason as to why I haven't been able to stay at a school."

"Wait, aren't mystics suppose to be good?"

Cobalt thought back on what he learned, "Well, yes and no. Normally, a mystic are naturally good. However, if the power goes to that individuals head, they will be consumed by that power, and lose all self-control. It happened to my father."

"What happened to your father?"

Cobalt held his head down, and sighed, "He was sent to be imprisoned in the underworld 8 years ago. He held more power than any mystic could dream of, and he attempted to imprison the mystic realm."

"There's a realm of mystics?"

"Look, I don't want to explain all of this mystic info. For now, I just want to make friends, and I don't want this information going out. I don't want to be seen as an outcast just because I have mystical powers..."

"Yo, chill Cobalt. Like dude, we have magical powers dude," Rainbow Dash said to reassure him, punching him in the shoulder as she did so.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, we all kind of have magical powers. Everyone at this schools knows, and I doubt they would turn heads after seeing you use your magical powers," Sunset said as she looked at everyone as she did so.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we sure silly!" Pinkie said as she mysteriously appeared behind Cobalt.

"Alright then, well, can all of you help me get friends?"

"That's easy, you already made friends."

"Really? Who?" All the girls started to laugh as Cobalt looked on in confusion, "Wait, where are my friends?"

"Why it's us Cobalt darling," Cobalt looked at Rarity who was looking at him just as his sister would after seeing him act like an idiot. Caring, yet slightly displeased.

 _I guess that was an idiotic question to ask. These girls... I may have barely known them, however, I feel some sort of attachment to them. I actually made some friends... maybe this won't be as hard as I thought..._

* * *

A/N: I'd like to apologize for leaving out Twilight and AJ from the introductions. There's a reason for all of that which will be explained in the next chapter. I didn't get to touch on it in this chapter, but I will in the next one. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	5. Chapter 4

_So in my first day, I made friends with Rarity and her group of friends. It's been a_ _bout a week since my arrival here at CHS, and I really like here. First off, let me go over my feelings about them._

 _Rainbow Dash, she's easily the athletic type, who isn't blunt about anything she says. She definitely doesn't pull any punches, both figuratively and literally. She's definitely someone I can possibly workout with due to her athletic background. Did I mention how loyal she is? She puts her friends first before herself, and I adore that about her, but I don't know, her unequivocal attitude kind of makes me regret telling her any secrets or any of the sort..._

 _Fluttershy, shy, cute..., and overall innocent as can be. Obviously an animal lover and student who has a well decorous attitude. She kind of reminds me of my sister when I was just 6 years old. However, she's not very assertive. She allows herself to be pushed a little too much. She's a little too... docile..._

 _Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie for short. She's quite the interesting one out of the group with how she acts. Somehow, I'm starting to think she may have powers beyond this universe! Somehow, she can randomly pop up from anywhere. Such as: A drawer, a closet, under my mattress at home, and even my toilet from time to time. I'm telling you, it's been hard to use a restroom without having to worry about Pinkie randomly showing up. However, she can definitely lighten the mood any time of day. I just wish she would learn about personal space..._

 _Applejack, though I didn't meet her on my first day, I met her the next day. Apparently, she stayed home because she fell ill a few days before. She came back the next day, and I introduced myself to her. Aj does have a weird accent, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that she is amazing beyond doubt. She's strong-willed, rarely gives up, which is a running trend between the girls, and can make a mean apple pie. She's quite caring, but much like Rainbow, she doesn't pull any punches. She's quite honest with everyone... in my opinion is fine... in certain situations..._

 _Rarity, quite a bit can be said about her. Elegant, well-manered, generous, and an all around wonderful young lady. I can definitely see her marrying into royalty. However, for someone of her stature, you would expect her to be in a rich private school, but she refuses to do so, which confuses me. She says she much prefers it here at CHS. I can definitely respect that. I also find her little accent to be extremely cute. However, how she acts in some situations can be a be a little too ostentatious..._

 _Lastly, I met Sunset Shimmer. She apparently used to run this school with an iron fist, and was easily disliked by the student body. Not long before my arrival, she turned into some type of demon and was defeated by the ones I introduced earlier. Afterwards, she had a change of heart, and has tried really hard to become friends with everyone, but everyone still has the memory of her being an asshole to them. Sorry for my profanity..._

 _Well, that's pretty much everything that I've learned about my first group of friends during my first week here at CHS. Now it's the weekend..., and I have nothing to do!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hm, usually in books or movies, when someone says that, there's usually an opportunity that presents itself, but I guess not. This is real-_

While Cobalt was in his thoughts there was a knock on his apartment door.

 _And the opportunity now presents itself, if you didn't know I live in an apartment. Wait, I said that already... sort of. Well, time to see who it is..._

The knocking continued, and slowly picked up speed, much to Cobalt's annoyance, "I hear ya, just give me a sec!" The knocking didn't stop, in fact, it picked up even more speed, "I hear you!" He flung the door open to reveal all his friends, Pinkie the one behind the knocking continued to move her hand in a knocking motion. Cobalt grabbed it, and looked at his friends, "What brings all of you here?"

 _I know, a generic thing to say when the answer is obvious, but you have to admit, it's better than asking, 'What are all of you doing here?' I mean, that sounds rude, right? Oh well, let's see why they're here from them..._

"Again, you should stop thinking out loud Cobalt," One by one they all entered Cobalt's apartment.

 _I didn't give them permission to enter. I know they're my friends and all, but talk about rude. They're just shooting down everything I said about them..._

"Uh, come on in..."

"So, this is where you live?" Sunset said as she looked around the apartment.

"Did you expect more?"

"More books yeah, not a high end computer, a decent sized TV and a few video game systems..."

"I've lived out here for 5 years, so I have a brief knowledge of the technology here. I even have my own smart phone. Which reminds me, I should probably get your girls' numbers. I never got a chance since I usually forget my phone here."

"Great, here's mine!" Rarity was first to give Cobalt her number.

 _One by one, they gave me their numbers. Now I have numbers on my phone that's not just my mom. Wow, I don't even have my sister's number. That's... not right..._

"Well, why are all of you here? You girls never told me anything about visiting yesterday. In fact, I don't remember telling all of you where I live..."

"Oh, I checked your files a few days before we met Cobalt darling."

"Ok? I didn't know I had a file before I arrived here..."

"Well, I guess we should explain why we're here," Rarity fixed her skirt before sitting down on Cobalt's bed, "You see, we thought that we should take out around town. You know, to get used to the area."

"You know, I'm suppose to meet my sister later tonight. She'll be visiting me for a few days, so maybe all of you could meet her."

"Oh, that would be delightful, but what are we going to do until then?"

 _Oh yeah, she's coming tonight, and they're here now. What should we do?_

Cobalt then glanced at his drawers, and remembered that he needed some more clothes since he didn't bring many from home, "I know, why don't all of you help me get some clothes since I don't have much."

"Even better idea! How about I make you some clothes. I do run a boutique and all."

"That's right, but I need quite a bit of clothes. Are you sure you can deal with such a gargantuan task?"

"No task is too big for me Cobalt darling. Let's go now, the faster we start, the faster you'll have your new apparel."

 _I guess we're gonna head off to her boutique. I'm actually quite excited, but one problem. I have no idea where my sister is meeting me..._


	6. Chapter 5

_After shortly arriving here at Rarity's boutique, I couldn't help but notice that Rarity was quite generous for doing this. I mean, I know she's really generous and all, but she's only known me for a week. Why would she-fuck!_

Cobalt realized that he was talking out loud again, "Cobalt darling, I'm helping because you're my friend. Isn't that what friends do?"

"I-I guess, but isn't this going a little far for a friend. You know, I could just buy my clothes..."

"Nonsense, I want your new apparel to be top quality! Made by yours truly of course," Rarity started slightly giggling after saying, to which Cobalt raised an eyebrow at.

"Ok, I'll give in. However, can this be done in a day?"

"Well of course not darling. Perfection takes time, and knowing how much you'll need for your time at CHS, this'll probably take a little bit."

"Define a 'little bit'."

"Oh, I would say a week."

 _Yup, that would make sense. Still, I feel like I should give her something in return for all this trouble she's going through for me..._

"Well, how much would all this be?"

"Oh, don't worry about pay Cobalt. This is all on the house!"

Cobalt slightly relieved at those words, "Oh good, I don't have any money anyway..."

"Oh, how do you expect to pay for future items Cobalt, or more importantly, your rent?"

"Uh, I was planning to find a job... eventually..."

"Oh, why don't you work with Pinkie at the Sugarcube Corner. I heard they needed a waiter."

"Really, is that true Pinkie?"

"It sure is. Ooo, working with me would be amazing Cobalt. Especially since you think out loud all the time!"

"Which I need to do something about..."

"No matter, let us begin," Rarity pulled Cobalt towards the back of her boutique to begin the measurements for Cobalt's clothes.

As Rarity began measuring Cobalt, he noticed that he should probably make measuring him easier, "Rarity, I think exact measurements would be easier if I strip down."

"Huh?" Rarity asked surprised with a shocked expression, and then slowly, a blush appeared on her face, "W-What?"

"Well, with my clothes in the way, exact measurements would be a little difficult because of my clothes."

"Yes, but..."

"Come on, it'll only be for a second."

"I don't mind you taking off your shirt, but your... pants...," Rarity glanced down at his pelvis region, and began to blush madly, making her turn away.

"Typical girl...," Says under his breath.

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing!"

 _She almost caught me there. Anyway,_ _I_ _guess this would be a... difficult thing to agree to._

"Cobalt, if you wish to do so, then I'll agree to it."

 _Wow,_ _I_ _wish_ _I_ _had an easy button, because that was easy._

"I have one of those you know."

"I _reall_ y need to stop doing that..., but I would like to see that..."

"Later, now, strip down..."

"Alright...," Cobalt started to take off his shirt first, "You want it all of now?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Meanwhile, the girls listened in on what they were doing. Since Rarity needed the utmost concentration, she wanted it to just be her and Cobalt alone.

The others misinterpreted what she meant, and decided to listen in on what they were doing. They weren't there for the beginning, but they did hear the part about stripping down everything.

"Is she?" Applejack quickly questioned.

"No, they can't. Not while we're here, right?" Sunset tried to second guess, but that thought still lingered.

"I didn't know Rarity played that way...," Pinkie said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh my...," Was all Fluttershy could muster up.

"Shut up, they're talking again," Rainbow Dash said as she passed her ear against the door. The others did as well.

"Can you bend down a little bit Cobalt?"

"Like this?"

"Yeah..., they're... hard..."

They all began blushing as she said that, "What are they doing in there?!" Fluttershy asked as she covered her eyes. A dark, red blush was spread throughout her face.

"Don't panic everyone, we can only assume, right?"

Then Cobalt spoke again, "Don't squeeze so hard..."

"That's it!" Rainbow Dash kicked down the door to reveal Rarity squeezing Cobalt's shoulders.

"Girls, you should feel Cobalt's shoulder, or rather, his whole body! Look at how chiseled his body is. The body of a true hunk!"

"Hehe..."

All the girls sighed as Cobalt looked at them with a smirk, "I knew you girls were listening in."

"Huh?!"

Rarity nodded on agreement, "You girls weren't exactly quiet per say..."

"What're you talking about? We were whispering."

"And yelling...," Cobalt said under his breath.

"What was that Cobalt?"

"Oh nothing, anyway, we were just finishing up measurements. So we'll be back out there soon. Besides, I need to give Rarity ideas on what I would want. Afterwards, I have to find out where my sister will meet me," A phone started ringing in the distance. It was coming from Cobalt's phone on Rarity's desk, "Can someone answer that for me?"

"I'll do it Cobalt...," Sunset said as she grabbed his phone. The caller had a number not saved to his phone, "Who's this Cobalt?"

"Go ahead and answer it."

"If you say so Cobalt," She answered it, "Hello?"

"Uh, who is this?"

"I'm Cobalt's friend, Sunset Shimmer. I'm answering for Cobalt, may I help you?"

"I'm Emerald Sunlight, Shining Cobalt's sister. I need you to forward this message to him."

"Ok...?"

"Tell Cobalt that I'll meet him in front of the Carousel Boutique. I recently requested a dress to be made a few weeks back. So I'll be there to pick it up, so tell him to meet me there."

"Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Thank you so much. Also, tell him his big sister is excited to see him."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was it Sunset?" Cobalt asked as he was putting his shirt back on.

"It was your sister. She said she'll be meeting you here!"

"Really? Wow, sweet, now we can just hangout here for the time being. Did she say when?"

"No, she didn't say. Might as well just wait for her here. By the way, she said she's excited to see you."

"I see, alright, I guess we'll all be waiting for her here. I'm excited to see her as well."

 _So my sister is coming here. That's cool, I guess the introductions won't take as long as it needs to. That's good. Oh well, nothing more we can do except wait. Wait for my sister's arrival._

Meanwhile, outside a train station in town, a green haired young woman hung up her phone with a big smile on her face, "So he has a girlfriend now... that's great!" She looked around to see people staring at her, "I should stop talking out loud like that..."


	7. Chapter 6

Everyone waited for Cobalt's sister for nearly 5 hours. Well, everyone except for the sibling of said sister. Cobalt was taking nap on Rarity's drama couch in her room. The girls watched him sleep quite peacefully. He wasn't snoring, or moving around at all. In fact, he stayed in one position the entire time he slept. However, they didn't want him to be asleep when his sister arrived.

"She didn't say when, right?" Rarity asked as she looked at Cobalt on her drama couch.

"Yeah, but he said some time tonight, so maybe she'll be here soon. It's nearly 5 o'clock."

Rarity continue staring at Cobalt, and she soon lifted his head up, placed it on her lap, and began petting him.

"Rarity, he's not a dog."

"But he's so adorable right now. You can't just leave him like that without a proper pillow!"

Sunset sighed as she threw a pillow at Rarity, "Then use an actual pillow! Not a lap pillow..."

"Jealous are we Sunset?"

"Oh please, why would I be jealous of that?"

"Oh no reason, mostly because of how close you two have gotten over the last week. He taught you more about magic, and even tried to teach you the way of a mystic. Much to my dismay..."

"Wait, then, should I say you're jealous of me?"

"Yes! I introduced you girls to him, so I should be the one to spend the most time with him."

"Rarity, you've only known him for a week, so you can't have fallen in love with him that quickly."

Rarity then looked down at Cobalt, and smiled, "I don't know. With how he acts, I wouldn't be surprised if he interacted with any of the girls at school, and had them fall for him."

"I mean..."

"Are you denying that you even like him just slightly Sunset?"

"I..."

"Sunset, you're still on the road to reform, so don't feel weird about falling in love with someone."

"I haven't fallen in love with Cobalt. Although, I do like him as a friend. Sort of like a brother."

"Ah, I see, so you already friend-zoned him?"

"I guess."

"Hm, less competition for me."

"Rarity, what made you fall for him?"

"It's how he acts. Kind-hearted, cultured, and he's quite the charmer. I should thank his mother if I ever get the chance to meet her."

"Why?"

"She's the reason he's like this. She taught him how to be well-mannered and treat everyone with the utmost respect, regardless of who they are. Somehow, he's reeled me in."

"Rarity, you should wait a little longer before you make any moves. Or wait until you have a sign that he likes you back. Remember, he did live in the mountains for 13 years, so he probably won't know how to react when you confess to him, or rather, how to act like a boyfriend."

"Oh please, with how he acts now, I just feel like his actions will increase ten-fold!"

"Perhaps, but you can't be so sure."

"That I can agree with."

"Besides, you have to be considerate about the others. You never know, the others may have fallen for his charms as well."

 _So this is what they call a lap pillow_ _. Comfy..._

It was soon they hears a young feminine voice call out, "Is anyone here?! I'm here to pick up my dress!"

"Is that his sister?"

"It sounds like the voice on the phone. Go check Rarity."

"Why me?"

"You're the owner!"

"I'm in a predicament right now!"

"No, you're on cloud 9 and don't want to jump off it!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"No, a cloud is condensed water-."

"No, figuratively!"

"Oh shush, I bet if Cobalt was awake, he'd be begging to stay on my lap."

"Oh yeah? Why is he walking downstairs?"

Rarity looked down at her lap to see Cobalt missing. She looked back up to see him walking downstairs, "Cobalt, when were you awake?"

"I was awake the whole time. Hearing you two bicker was pretty funny. I was about to join in on the bickering. I love group bickering, especially with other people. Anyway, that was my sister. Let's go meet her. Go get the others, and meet us downstairs."

Cobalt continued downstairs as Rarity had a bright, red blush on her face. Sunset smirked at her to get a better reaction, "What are you smiling about?"

"Mitchell heard about you having a crush on him."

"Oh be quiet, he probably misinterpreted me saying I love as in a friendly sort of way, and not... a... romantic sort of way..."

Both of them expected Cobalt to pop his head out and say it was romantic, but he didn't, "I guess he didn't know it was romantic, and now!" She pointed towards the doorway, yet nothing, "Huh, I guess he's lived in the mountains too long to know the difference between friendly love, and romantic love."

"That's a good thing... I guess..."

Sunset put a hand on Rarity's shoulder and smiled at her, "Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around. If you really love him the way you say you do, then just give him time. For me however, I'm fine with just being... his possible student. Of this world that is."

"Oh, Twilight should meet him!"

"I don't know, Twilight could be busy in Equestria. She has friends there too."

"I guess, well, let's go meet with Cobalt's sister. Go get everyone else. I've been dying to meet his sister!"

Once everyone was downstairs, Cobalt was already chatting it up with his sister, "Leaving us out of the conversation?" Sunset said as she saw the two chatting.

"Sorry about that. It's just been a while. Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Emerald Sunlight," A green haired young woman stood behind Cobalt as she bowed for her introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet Cobalt's friend. So, which one of you is his girlfriend?"

"Huh?!" Each asked at the same time.

"Well, come on, Cobalt must be dating one of you if he's who I think he is."

"Sis, don't get into this. We're just suppose to do some introductions, and head on home."

"Oh fine, by the end of my visit, I'd like to know."

Cobalt sighed in frustration as he moved along with introductions, "This is my older sister Emerald Sunlight. She's who I've been telling you girls about."

"You've been talking about me? Aw, that's so sweet," Emerald hugged her brother, and he gently pushed her away.

"Anyway, she left our house about 8 years ago, 3 years before me."

"Right, but where has she lived?"

"I don't know. Where have you been living Emerald?"

"I've been living in this town actually. Just on the outskirts."

"You mean, in the slums?"

"No, I worded that wrong, the suburbs."

"Oh, ok. I wasn't going to allow you to live in the slums."

Before Emerald could say anything about that, Rarity beat her to the jump, "Aw, Cobalt is such a good little brother, caring about where his sister lives, that's so adorable!"

"He's the best brother I could ever ask for!"

"I wish Cobalt was my brother..."

 _"First,_ _you_ _wanted him as a boyfriend, and now you want him as a brother? Make up your mind Rarity. Wait, you have a sister!"_ Sunset said in her mind, and she dared herself to not say it out loud.

"Anyway, are these your friends Cobalt?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

His sister stared them down, and smiled, "I spoke with one of then earlier, and seeing as you have so many more... which of these fine young ladies _is_ your girlfriend?"

The girls all stiffened up as Cobalt sighed, "Sis, what did I say earlier. Actually, didn't I tell you about me being in a relationship?"

"Are you really standing by that? I mean, look at them, judging by their body language... they all like you."

"Huh?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'standing by that'?" Rarity asked as she looked at Cobalt.

"He won't get in a relationship until he knows he'll stay at a school. If he stays at a school for more than 3 months, then he'll start dating."

"Oh...," Rarity had a small amount of disappointment in her voice, but she was still happy that she has a chance to prove her love to him.

"Another question, which one out of these girls do you think looks the cutest?"

Then, both of the siblings started to monologue at the same time.

 _Hm, out of the 6 of them, I_ _can't_ _really say._ _I've_ _sort of already discussed how_ _I_ _feel about them, but_ _I_ _never went over their looks. To be honest, this one is kind of a no-brainer, but it's still hard to choose._ _I_ _don't want to choose a girl over her looks, but the best looking one has to be... Rarity._

Sometimes, my brother is hard to read. However, you have to look at who or what he's looking at to know what his answer will be. Hehe, judging by that look in his eyes that the one he thinks looks the cutest has to be... Rarity

Neither sibling knew, but both were speaking out loud. Rarity was both flustered and surprised as she heard how in sync both siblings were when they were talking out loud. All of the girls started laughing, much to the siblings confusion.

 _"Wait, what's going on?"_ Both siblings asked. Cobalt then sighed and looked at his sister with a look of... how should you explain it... a 'oh, I get it. We did the thing' face

"Emerald..., we were speaking out loud again..."

"They know about that?!"

"Yeah, I do it at least 5 times when I'm with them...," The two siblings then fell onto their knees, "Sis..."

"Yeah?"

"We need to do something about that..."

"Yeah..."

-2 hours later-

After hanging out for a little bit, they finally said it was time to head on home. Once everyone said their goodbyes, the siblings were off walking home, "Your friends are awesome! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I want to be friendly with everyone at my school..."

"Aside from that, does any of them know that you have mystical powers?"

"Yeah?"

"And they didn't react in a bad way?"

"No, actually, they welcomed it. They told me magical... things happened recently at the school, and now they're magical in their own sort of way."

"Are they now? Have you observed them?"

"Sis, I'm suppose to be a normal student."

"Yeah, being a genius isn't considered normal around these parts."

"Ha, you just gotta think about it."

"Whatever you say, but... no, nevermind."

"What? Spit it out?"

"It's nothing, we should worry about getting home."

"Suit yourself..."

 _And now they finally meet, a little more exciting then I thought it would be. However, how my sister was just acting is worrying me. Is she worried that I'll end up like our father? No, that's impossible... I don't think..._


	8. Chapter 7

That next morning, Cobalt was left laying on the floor again. He had no idea what to do again for the day, even for his sister visiting.

 _So, we're in the same predicament today as we were yesterday. Makes you think right? Now that_ _I_ _actually have friends to hang out with,_ _I_ _have no idea what to do to hang out. Actually, how_ _would I_ _hang out with my friends. I_ _know_ _yesterday counts as something, but there comes a day_ _where we_ _can't_ _do that. Hm..._

"Cobalt, stop talking out loud..."

"Sorry Emerald...," Cobalt slipped out his phone to check the time.

 _9:24..._ _that's_ _a weird time to be_ _thinking_ _in the morning. Man, I have to do something today... I forgot to charge my phone. Perhaps_ _I_ _should_ _text one of_ _the_ _girls to see if they would like to hang out. Who though?_

Cobalt scrolled through his 6 contacts, and sighed.

 _You know that I only have the girls, and my mom's number. I still have to get my sister's number. Hey, at least by then, I'll have 7 contacts. Hm,_ _I'll_ _text... Fluttershy. Actually, shedmight being helping at the animal shelter today. Wait,_ _it's_ _Sunday. Is the animal shelter open today?_ _I'll_ _text_ _her_ _just_ _to be sure._

Cobalt began to text her. The message just said: _Hey Fluttershy, do_ _you_ _wanna hang out or do something today?_

He soon heard the notification sound along with a little yelp from outside his apartment, "Fluttershy?" Cobalt asked from inside his apartment.

"Hi Cobalt... I uh... got your text..."

"I can hear that. Here," Fluttershy hears Cobalt mess around with the locks, and opened the door, "come on in. Don't stand out there. I don't trust my neighbors..."

"Ok...," Fluttershy walked into Cobalt's apartment, and just stood there.

"Come on, have a seat."

Fluttershy looked around, and shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Uh, sit here," Cobalt pushed his sister over, causing her to yelp in shock, "Nobody's sleeping here right now."

That's when his sister leaped up and put him in a chokehold, "Nobody's sleeping here, huh? Well, nobody is now!" Fluttershy looked on as the two siblings played around, "Come on, just like old times. Say uncle!"

"Get off me!" Cobalt broke free, and put her in an arm bar, "Now you say it!"

"Never!" Cobalt tightened his grip by pulling her arm back more causing her to tap the ground, "Alright, I give! Uncle!" Cobalt let go of her arm, and sat his sister up.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, this is normal for us," Cobalt calmly placed his arm around his sister shoulder, and brought her closer to him, "We're... really close..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, Cobalt and I are like husband and wife!"

"No, more like best friends. Don't say that... it's weird."

"Alright then..., but why are you here today Fluttershy?"

"I wanted to hang out... with Cobalt..."

"Oh, a little date I see...," Emerald added a wink as she pushed her brother towards Fluttershy. Cobalt stopped directly in front of her, they were about an inch away from each other. A bright red blush formed along her cheeks at their close proximity of each other, "Go have fun you two, but not too much fun!" Emerald added another wink with her statement.

"Shut up Emerald. I still have to get ready, so just wait a little here so I can get ready."

"Ok..."

Cobalt grabbed some clothes from his drawer, a towel, and entered his bathroom. Fluttershy stared at the bathroom until Emerald called out to her, "So, you like my brother? Even after only a week of him being at CHS?" Fluttershy didn't respond as Emerald chuckled, "It makes sense you know? From what I've heard from Rarity, Cobalt is a real charmer. Has he done anything that has peaked your interest in him?"

"Oh, it's uh..."

-3 days ago-

 _Well, today won't be the first time Cobalt and I have hung out. About 3 days ago, I showed to our local animal shelter that I do volunteer work at. Cobalt told he loves animals due to all the ones in his old home._

 _That's right, he would always feed or take care of any animal he came across in the mountains._

 _Well, when I showed him the animal shelter, I could tell he could handle animals better than I ever could. It was almost as if he could understand everything they said, as if... he was an animal himself._

Cobalt was petting a dog and smiling as Fluttershy looked on, "Yeah? I see, that makes sense. I didn't know there were people like that around here...," Cobalt was speaking to the dog as if it was a normal human being.

Fluttershy stared at Cobalt in amazement, _"That certain dog... always looked at everyone with displeasure, but he's looking at Cobalt as if he was his best friend..."_

"This dog is amazing. I wish I could keep him, but my apartment doesn't allow animals. Which kind of sucks, but understandable."

 _From what I saw, he could make any animal his friend if he just communicates with it properly..._

 _I thought you could do the same. Can you not?_

 _I can, but not all animals can see eye to eye with me. Trust me, I've tried..., but this wasn't the exact reason I fell for him. You see, later that day, when were about to part ways from each other, Cobalt asks._

"I think I should walk you home Fluttershy," Fluttershy stiffened up and looked at Cobalt with a blush on her face.

"W-What?"

"Actually, I don't think I should walk you home. I will walk you home. No objections!"

 _After he said, he made the bold decision to grab my hand, and take me the way to my home. I didn't understand why, but it's what happened on the way to my home that made me fall for him._

 _Are you stalling because you would probably be in a state of euphoria if you talked about that specific moment?_

 _Yes, but I must tell you why. As we were walking back to my house, a former student of CHS was on the other side of the street, and he took notice of me._

 _Former?_

 _He was expelled due to vandalism, and trespassing on school property. But I knew that he had a huge crush on me. As for I, I never like him for his behavior. I've told him this before, yet he tries to make moves on me. He took notice of Cobalt, and grew angry._

"Yo Fluttershy, who the hell is this?"

"H-He's my-."

"I thought I told you we were an item!" The young teen attempted to reach for Fluttershy's arm, but Cobalt quickly grabbed the teen's arm, stopping him in his tracks, "What the hell?"

"Why don't you let her finish? Or better yet, just leave. Can't you see she wants to go home?"

"And who are you suppose to be?"

"If you'd let her finish, she could've told you. But from the looks of it, you seem like an incompetent, wannabe-hoodlum who thinks it's fine to do this type of stuff to a girl. Hehe, but I should tell you who I-," Before Cobalt could finish, the teen attempted to punch him, but again, Cobalt blocked the punch, and put the teen into a triangle choke hold, "I thought you wanted to know who I was. Now this is just getting ridiculous..."

"Let me go!"

"You want me to choke you harder? Ok, it's your funeral!" Cobalt tightened his grip on the teen, causing the boy to groan in pain, "Huh, I guess I'm not choking you hard. You really should barely be making any sounds right now..."

 _I wanted to stop him, but something within me just didn't let me._

 _Did you eventually stop him?_

 _Well, not exactly._

The teen was now laid out cold on the ground as Cobalt dusted himself off, "What we learn?" He waited for an answer, and Cobalt nodded, "That's what I thought," He looked at Fluttershy, and bowed, "Sorry you had to see that..."

 _He usually bows at teachers or at other adults the way he did to me. His bow seemed so..._

 _Genuine?_

 _Yes..._

-Present Day-

"That's what made me fall for him. He doesn't want us to be harmed in any sort of way, and is extremely genuine with all of his gestures of kindness. He doesn't do it because he has to... he does it because he wants to..."

"And that's why you fell for him? Huh..."

"Is there a problem. I hope you aren't mad at me for being in love with your brother..."

"No, it's not that, it's just... I know the reason he's doing this..."

"You do?"

"Yes, but," Emerald was about to continue before Cobalt walked out of the bathroom all dressed, and ready to head out, "Oh there you are Cobalt. It's not good to keep a lady waiting."

"Oh be quiet. Ready to go Flutters?"

"Oh, onto nicknames now are we?"

"Shut up Emerald!"

"You first!"

"No, you first!"

The two siblings continued going back and forth as Fluttershy continued staring at Cobalt. She smiled, and held her heart, _"Well, I must keep our agreement. I can't make any moves on him... until that 3 month mark passes..."_


	9. Chapter 8

_Alright, it's been another week since the last time we were in this situation. Although this time, I was walking around outside just... doing nothing. I had nothing to do again, but my sister insisted that I go out to do something productive, like get a job. She's right, I do need a job, but I don't know where to work. I mean, working where Pinkie works may be my best bet, but I don't know._ _To be honest, that's all I can think of as a job._

Cobalt looked at his phone, and saw that he got a text from Pinkie, "Huh? Turn around? Why should I?" Cobalt turned to see nothing, and then again, and then again, and then he looked up to see Pinkie floating above his head, "Again, are you sure you're not a mystic? Actually, are you even human?"

"Of course I'm human, or at least I think I am. Oh, what if I'm a reptilian?:

"That's highly... possible...," Cobalt started poking Pinkie's face, causing her to laugh, "Hm... no change in appearance or personality yet..."

"Find anything yet?"

"Nah, you're not a reptilian. Although, I'm still curious about your actions."

"Everyone is, even myself."

"Looks like we both have thinks we should check on," Both of them laughed at their short little conversation.

 _As rowdy as Pinkie is, I still find her great to hang out with. Yes,_ _I_ _do enjoy peace and quiet, but_ _it's_ _nice_ _to have a little bit of chaos from time to time..._

"So why are you here Cobalt, just walking around?"

"My sister says I should do something productive and get a job. I swear it's like she's my-."

"Mother? Wife? Girlfriend? Caretaker?!"

"Mom yes, all that other stuff, no. Honestly, do you really ship us like that?"

"I don't know. Ask the readers."

"Ask the? What are you talking about?"

"Them, the ones reading our conversation."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but don't ship us, we're siblings."

"I know, but there's some messed up people in this world. Anyway, I know where you can get a job!"

"I know, but I don't how to feel about working at a cafe..."

"Oh not at the cafe, I mean at the strip mall."

"What do they need there?"

"A security guard. Some people saw what you did last week when you were walking Fluttershy home, and thought you would be a great security guard."

 _Oh, people actually saw that? Oh..._

"Of course people saw it, it wasn't pitch black yet. It was just before sunset."

"Right..., but are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Pays well too."

"Hm, enough to pay my rent?"

"Obviously!"

Cobalt thought it over even more, and nodded, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, because you already have the job!"

"What?!"

-1 hour later-

Cobalt stood along the strip mall wearing a security uniform, "Man, this uniform looks extremely dorky. Why am I wearing this again?"

Pinkie, along with the rest of their friends looked at Cobalt, all of them trying to hold in their laughter, "Because... pfft... that's the uniform... pfft."

"Damn you dress code!" Cobalt shook his fist in the air as if he was talking to some god in the sky. It was then his head quickly shifted to the left, much to the girls confusion.

"What's wrong Cobalt darling?"

Cobalt didn't respond, he just spun into the ground, and disappeared. It was then the girls saw a man with a mask running with a purse, "A purse snatcher? Of all the people to be on this strip mall, it had to be a purse snatcher," Rarity looked on in disgust as mysteriously, Cobalt appeared behind the man, and took him down.

"Cobalt!" All the girls yelled. They rushed over to see him Cobalt putting the purse snatcher in a chokehold.

"You're not going anywhere chump...," Cobalt said as he slowly choked the purse snatcher out. Cobalt let him go, and turned the person over. He took out some handcuffs, and cuffed him, "Whew, that was pretty fun. I think I'm gonna like this job."

All the girls stared at Cobalt in confusion as to what he just did, and how he reacted so quickly, "Cobalt," Rarity says.

"Yeah, what's up Rares?"

"What..., wait, Rares?"

"It's the nickname I came up for you," Rarity cheeks burned from embarrassment as he mentioned the nickname.

"Ahem, besides the point, what did you just do?"

"Huh? Oh you mean the ground thing I just did. Well, it's one power all mystics learn when they start training for those powers. It's sort of like teleportation, but not? I don't know how to explain it, I can just do it extremely well. I can also," He spun into the ground again, and appeared above the girls, "do this. I love my powers, and I'm too stubborn to not do it in public. I don't care, it's fun like this."

Cobalt continued floating around, until he saw his boss. Cobalt instantly fell out of the sky, and fell with a loud thud, "Cobalt!"

"That's my boss, just act like normal civilians," Cobalt quickly stood up from the ground, and dusted himself off. He pressed his foot on the unconscious purse snatcher, "Hey boss!"

"Cobalt, what happened here?"

"I caught this purse snatcher before he got too far. You can thank me later boss!"

Cobalt's boss looked down at the man, and sighed, "Cobalt, didn't I tell you that there was man handing my satchel to me around this time today?"

"Huh?" Cobalt took a second look at the man, and remembered earlier.

-20 minutes earlier-

"Alright, Cobalt, in about 20 minutes, a masked individual will be handing me my satchel that I left home."

"Wait, why are they wearing a mask?"

"They're face is... deformed, so they refuse to show their face. I don't even know what they look like, but whatever you do, don't take them down."

-Present time-

"I'm fired aren't I?" His boss nodded, "Aw man...," After returning his uniform, Cobalt sighed as stopped along a brick wall, and slumped down on it. The girls stopped next to him and sat with him, "Well, that was short lived."

"Are you alright Cobalt?" Sunset asked as she comforted him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to sigh slightly.

"Well, you gotta think about it. My rent is due next week, and I won't have any money to pay for rent."

"We could help pay for it Cobalt."

"No, I need to do this on my own. I can't keep relying on others to do my bidding. That would make me a bad friend, and a horrible person..."

"Cobalt darling," Rarity took out a cloth, and wiped off some blood that was on Cobalt's elbow when he fell on the ground, "we're doing this because you're friends. Come on, just tell us how much your rent is?"

"About 200 dollars. Can all of you pay for that?"

"Hm, if we all chip in, we can definitely pay for it. Don't worry Cobalt... we're your friends."

"I don't know. I'll feel like I'll owe all of you somehow..."

All the girls except Sunset smirked at each other, "How about a date with all of us in 3 months?"

"Seriously?" They all nodded, and Cobalt sighed, "I'll do anything to pay for my rent..."

The girls silently said yes, which caused Cobalt to chuckle. He then looked at Sunset, "What about you Sunset?"

"Oh, I'm fine without dating. I just want to help you out," Cobalt smiled at her, causing her to blush.

 _Hehe, I guess it is good to have friends. Actually, I don't think I'll make it three months if I keep using my powers like this. I need to find a way to... not use my powers..._

 ** _You can control them if you just accept it!_**

 _Huh? Who's there?_

 ** _You know who I am, I am you..._**

 _Huh?_

"Cobalt? Who are you talking to?"

"What?" Cobalt looked around to see all his friends staring at him, "Uh..."

"Well, you were speaking out loud again, but it sounded like you were walked to someone. Who was it?"

"Uh, oh it's nothing. Let's head on to my apartment!" Cobalt stood up, and began walking off.

 _Who are you?! What are you?!_


	10. Chapter 9

_I do believe I arrived home to receive torment from my sister. I'm telling you, torment from my sister is not fun what so ever. Hell, I don't think it's fun for anyone._

"You already lost your job?! Pfft... hahahaha!"

"Oh shut up, it was my first job, so I didn't know what to expect..."

"Uh, listen to your boss. You're such an idiot Cobalt! Hahahaha!"

"Oh yeah, how many jobs have you had?"

"Don't worry about my jobs, you should worry about your job problem. Worry about finding another one."

 _This is how it usually is when you have siblings and they find you lost your job, and how it happened. The tormenting begins, and potentially never stops._

"It'll stop alright. It'll stop when we stop talking out loud!"

"Oh whatever, I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up never!" Cobalt pushed his sister out of his bed, and laid down on it, quickly falling asleep in the process.

-Cobalt's Mind-

* * *

Cobalt was floating around a black void. He looked around for any sign of life, but found nothing.

 **Hehe, so, did you really just want to find out who I was?**

 _I don't know who you are, or what you are, but you need to show yourself._

 **I can't really show myself, but I can show you what I'm capable of.**

The black void changed into an overview of a city. Namely, the city of Canterlot.

 _What is this?_

 **Look over the horizon.**

Cobalt looked towards the horizon to spot a rising darkness over it. Everything that darkness touched, lost its colored... as if its soul was taken away.

 _What is this?_

 **You already asked that, but this is what will become of you if you keep on what you're doing.**

 _What do you mean? What does that darkness over there have anything to do with me?_

 **You see, that darkness over there... is you**.

Cobalt took a closer look at the darkness, and the voice was right. He saw himself, a dark version of myself. Cobalt stopped when he saw one weird detail.

 _Wait, that can't be me. You can't even see my face._

The one behind the darkness had dark armor that nearly covered them head to toe. The only part that's not covered was the right arm.

 **Take a closer look at the exposed arm. You'll see something that looks familiar.**

Cobalt did as the voice said, and saw a tattoo on the arm. Cobalt then looked on with a look a shock.

 _No..._

Cobalt lifted his shirt sleeve to show the exact same tattoo.

 _That can't be..._

 **You should know why it'll be like that.**

 _My father?_

 **More than that, you'll see in due time. Muhahahahaha!**

-Cobalt's Apartment-

* * *

Cobalt quickly woke up to see his room empty. His friends must've went home while he was asleep. His head rested on his sister's lap as he sighed. He could feel traces of sweat fall down his back. He wiped his forehead as he say up

"Awake now, are we?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Hm, about 3 hours."

"3 hours? I could've sworn it was shorter than that."

His sister than looked at him with concern, "You must've had a bad dream. I know, because you were talking in your sleep."

"Huh, I guess I talk out loud regardless of where I am, I talk out loud."

"Or more so, what state you're in. Cobalt, it may happen soon..."

Cobalt stayed silent as he sat up, "Look, I won't become like our dad. That's highly impossible. Look, I will be fine. I just want to live a normal peaceful life. Is that too much to ask?"

"For us... yes..."

"Whatever, I just... want some time alone for the time being."

"Well, I head back home tomorrow, so tonight, I wanna spend it with you..."

"Fine...," Cobalt closed his eyes as he felt his phone vibrate, "Huh, looks like that hitman killed someone else. Man, it's only been 2 weeks, and this person has already killed 4 people. So precise too. They look like they may have been done by a mystic. A mystical hitman, that's something you don't see everyday, right sis?"

Cobalt turned to his sister to see her turning away from him. She looked towards his window, much to his confusion. He nudged her with his elbow, causing her to snap out of her trance, "Oh, yeah, uh, yeah definitely."

"What's on your mind sis?"

"Nothing, just that hitman..."

"Don't worry about that hitman. You'll be home tomorrow, and you won't have to worry about them."

"It's not the hitman I'm worried about. I'm worried about...," His sister stopped before she could finish, yet Cobalt didn't question her sudden pause.

"Whatever, let's just finish up sleeping. For some reason... I'm exhausted. However, before we sleep, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?

"Does that tattoo that mom gave us still on your arm?"

"Of course, why?"

"No reason... just... it's nothing. Sweet dreams..."

"Yeah..."

Both of them soon laid back down, both quickly falling asleep again...

* * *

A/N: This was more a filler chapter. Sorry, I'm just trying to build up to when things get interesting. From the next chapter on is when the good stuff happens. No, I don't mean fluff or anything like that. That'll be farther in the future. Right now, I'm worrying about the chaotic arc before we get to the romance arc. Since I work during the weekdays, I have to push myself to release these after work, which is really hard.

However, I will attempt to upload as much as I can. I mean, work helps me think because of what I do. I think of scenarios, and other types of story branches to work with, and trust me, I've thought of a lot of them. Anyway, I'm gonna go sleep, so I'll see all of you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

"You be safe now Emerald...," Cobalt said as he walked with his sister to the train station.

"I should tell you that. Besides, won't you be late to school for doing this?"

"I got permission from Principal Celestia to do this. I'll be fine."

"Alright...," Emerald looked ahead, and she saw her train, "There's my train. Well, it was nice visiting you Cobalt."

"Likewise...," The two siblings shared a hug before she left. Once they broke apart, Emerald exhaled deeply, and began walking towards the train. Before she left, Cobalt stopped her, "Oh wait, Emerald!"

"Huh?" Cobalt held out his phone, and Emerald sighed, "You want my number, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, here you go," Emerald gave Cobalt her number, and this time she was off, "I'll be back to visit again in 3 months. Hopefully you'll still be here for me to visit."

"I'll try my best."

"It should be the girls who should try their best."

"I see, well get going. Don't want to miss your train!"

"Yeah, yeah, bye Cobalt."

The two siblings waved each other off, both with a smile on their faces. The train took off, and Cobalt turned around with a frown on his face. He walked towards a nearby corner. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a large tattoo. It's design could not be explained.

 _This tattoo was given to me after my father was imprisoned. Traditionally, it's_ _suppose_ _to protect us from all evil, but_ _I_ _don't_ _think it can._ _It's_ _just a tattoo..._

Cobalt sighed as he began making his to school. Meanwhile, Sunset looked on from a distance, a look of confusion on her face as she witnessed Cobalt's tattoo.

 _"What was that tattoo? How have we never noticed it? I mean, yeah, he does wear jackets all the time, but when he was at his apartment? How did we not see it?"_ Sunset sighed as she smiled in relieve, "Well, at least he's keeping it concealed. If Principal Celestia saw that tattoo, he'd be in real trouble."

It was then she realized she had been talking out loud. She looked around to see if anyone heard her, but no one was around, "I guess I picked that up from Cobalt," She sighed, and went on with her day.

Meanwhile, in a darkened, eerie cave like throan room, a man decked out in spiked armor, along with a dark robe. He sat with boredom as two other men knelt in front of him, "My Lord, you don't seem happy."

"Of course not, this invasion on the human realm, how long must we wait?"

"The time will be right soon. Once your son loses full control in his dark power, your time to invade will present itself."

"Hmph..."

Back on the surface, Cobalt was absent from all his classes. His friends began to worry, and once school ended, they went straight to his house.

Once they arrived at his apartment, they noticed his door was open. They slowly moved towards the door, "Cobalt darling, are you in here? Why weren't you at school today?" There was no answer. They all looked at each other with worried faces.

"Maybe he's asleep...," Sunset said, in an attempt to soothe their worries.

"We're coming in Cobalt darling," Rarity opened the door slowly to reveal a horrible sight.

Cobalt's apartment was destroyed, the place was nearly covered in blood, and reeked of it as well. Rarity couldn't help but gag at the smell and sight. The others stood in shock, unable to even express any body language as to what they're looking at.

While the others remained at Cobalt's doorway, Sunset rushed inside, and screamed, "Cobalt!" At the mention of his name, the others quickly followed Sunset.

Cobalt was extremely wounded, a large gash on his abdomen, his arm seemed to be nearly coming off, and he had large amounts of blood around and on his body. In his hands, was a large halberd, with a green handle, and a golden dragon wrapping around it. The dragon's mouth was opened on the head where the blade protruded out.

Rarity ran to him, disregarding the blood she was stepping, and began wiping the blood from Cobalt's mouth. She shook out of anger, and turned to her friends, "Don't just stand there! Call for help!"

Rarity yelled unlike anyone has ever seen her yell. Tears ran down her eyes as she saw the shape Cobalt was in. Sunset walked off to call the police and an ambulance.

Rarity began touching the hand that was holding the halberd, she silently sobbed as she caressed it, "Who or what could've done this? Why Cobalt? Of all people..."

"They'll be here in 10 minutes..."

"Can't they get here faster?! Look at the condition he's in!"

"We know, but that's the fastest they're gonna get here. Trust me, I tried to get them here faster, but with the distance from his house and the hospital, it'll take some time."

"Why...? Why did this happen to him?" Rarity continued caressing his hand as she spotted something on the blade of Cobalt's halberd, "Wait," It was a piece of paper. It was stabbed by the halberd. The paper was ripped through the middle as Rarity opened it.

"What does it say?"

"If you wish to prevent this from happening to either of you, or to Cobalt again, I insist you-."

"And?"

They all waited for another answer from Rarity, but she shook her head, "I can't read it. I mean, it is covered in blood, and there's a huge tear in the middle of it."

"Here, let me try this," Sunset took the note from Rarity's hand, and her hands began to glow a bright red aura as the paper magically fixed itself, much to the girls' surprise, "I told you Cobalt was teaching me some stuff. This was one of the easiest powers he showed. However, I can only do it with paper, but let's read the rest of this note."

Sunset stared down at the paper, and read it over, "I insist that you show Cobalt this note, and no one else. This is an attack on humanity, and it starts with that boy Shining Cobalt. If you want to keep yourselves safe, then stay away from Cobalt, and no harm will be done to any of you. If you wish to stay with this foolish boy, then that's your own foolish choice."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think someone is attempting to take humanity out, and they know Cobalt could be a potential threat to their goal."

"That means..."

"It doesn't matter what we do, we're still going to be in danger...," Sunset smiled and knelt beside Cobalt, "But... that won't mean we will... do what the note says. Cobalt is our friend, and we're not going to abandoned him, right?"

"I know I won't. When I find whoever did this will pay!" Rarity said with a flame of determination ignited within her eyes.

"Ah know ah will. Cobalt is my friend too, and there's nothing ah won't do to help him," Applejack stated in agreement.

"Of course I will! These punks that attacked Cobalt are gonna feel my fist in their face!" Rainbow Dash said as she cracked knuckles.

"Cobalt... is too nice to be left alone like this. I... want to help Cobalt. Especially after all he's done for me," Fluttershy stared at Cobalt as she said this. She joined Rarity in caressing him softly.

"Cobalt is my best friend, and he's a great guy to be around. I definitely wanna help him. I still haven't had a party with him yet!" Pinkie said with anger in her voice.

"Alright, then when Cobalt wakes up, we'll show him this note, and tell him our choice, no matter what he says."

They soon heard sirens outside Cobalt's apartment, and they all ran out to attract the attention of the authorities. Ambulances, police cars, S.W.A.T. vehicles and other cars of the law.

* * *

-Inside Cobalt's mind-

 _"What the hell happened?"_

 **Can't you tell? You were attacked at your apartment.**

 _"Wait, I was at the train station wasn't I?"_

 **You were, but you arrived back at your apartment because you had forgotten your backpack.**

 _"Aw man, that's the 5th time I've done that since I started school. Hold on, I was attacked?"_

 **Yeah, you tried to fight back, but whoever your opponent was had much more power than you. Power that you could have with me.**

 _"I know what you are now. You're the dark power that resides in me, correct?"_

 **Took you long enough. Now you know the power I can give you. Will you accept them?**

 _"No, I vowed never to use you. No matter what..."_

 **Vows are meant to be broken. Especially ones that are to be broken inevitably. Listen, your friends will be in danger if you can't even protect them. What makes you think you can protect them when you couldn't even defend yourself? Come on, you want to protect them right? No, actually, you're afraid the first and only friends you'll have after this endeavor. Just use me, and you'll feel a whole lot better afterwards. Muhahahahah!**

 _"Just stop this... get out of my head!_


	12. Chapter 11

Like the night before, Cobalt woke up to being extremely sweaty. He looked around to see that he was hooked up to an IV machine. He then looked around once more to gander at where he was. He was in a hospital room. He sighed as he laid his head back against his pillow.

Meanwhile, outside in the nearby waiting room, his friends were eager to see Cobalt again.

 _"If only Twilight was here...,"_ Sunset thought, then she had an idea. She quickly stood up, and her friends looked up at her in confusion.

"What's wrong Sunset."

"Wait here, I'm heading to school for a second. Text me when he wakes up!"

Sunset ran to the nearest elevator, a smile on her face as she rode it down to the bottom floor.

All of her friends were left clueless as to what had just happened, "What was that about?" Pinkie asked as she was eating a cupcake... randomly.

"I don't know..."

Nearly 5 minutes after Sunset had left, Nurse Redheart arrived with a reassuring smile, "Girls?"

"Yes Nurse..."

"He's awake, you're all allowed to see him, just... don't make any physical contact with him. He still doesn't feel well."

The girls rushed to Cobalt's room to see him staring out the window. His ponytail was now down, causing all of them to stare in awe, "Cobalt?"

Cobalt didn't turn around as he held his hand out, "Where's the note...?"

Rarity handed Cobalt the note, and he read it over. He crumpled the note up and finally looked at his friends. His facial features hadn't changed, yet they could tell he was different, based on his current actions, "I would like all of you to stay away, but I feel like all of you will stand by me through this, correct?"

They all nodded, Cobalt chuckled as he looked at the arm that was nearly torn off. It was the arm with the tattoo.

"Cobalt, do you know who or what could've done this?"

"Nah, and I pretty much don't care. Who or whatever did this is going to taste my blade."

"Oh, does your halberd have a particular taste? Is it chocolate, cherry, strawberry? Oh, cupcake!"

"Cupcake isn't even a... nevermind. Listen, I may have a hint if who attacked, but I can't be for sure. For now, just live normally. I'll recover fast, so I'll be out of here in a few days. Until then, just... be on the look out for any suspicious people."

You fool. All you need is me, and you'll be back on your feet in no time.

Cobalt's eyes bolted open as he searched for the voice, but to no avail. He then heard it speak again.

Come on, you are what you see...

He finally turned towards the window and saw himself, the same one he saw in the dream from the other day.

Just accept it and come to me. You'll feel so much better!

Cobalt gritted his teeth, and leapt from his bed. He picked up a nearby chair, and threw it at the window, "Leave me alone!"

The girls all sprinted to stop him. They all attempted to stop as he kept swinging the chair around maniacally.

"Cobalt stop this! What are you doing?!" Is what they kept saying or asking.

Meanwhile, in a small house, an older woman, who looks to be in her mid 30s heard her phone ring. She answered it and was met with, "Mom, Cobalt is-!"

"I know... I could feel a disturbance in our home. Emerald my daughter, I'm afraid the day humanity dies... is fast approaching..."

Soon after Cobalt's debacle, Sunset was running through the halls of the hospital, and saw Cobalt being stretched out the room. Fearing the worst, she glanced inside the room to see police tap across a destroyed window.

"Sunset!" She turned to see her friends all eagerly waiting for her.

"What happened? Was there another attack?"

"More like Cobalt attacked that window..."

"Huh?"

"Cobalt went crazy and started hitting the window with a chair. He screamed, 'Leave me alone!', or something of that matter. Rainbow Dash and Applejack stopped him, but only after he completely destroyed the window. It was... so scary seeing him like that...," Fluttershy said as she hid behind Rarity of all people.

"I've never seen or heard Cobalt act like that. Usually, he's so calm and laid back. Even in class, he learns to keep his mouth shut whenever the teachers asks a question to the class. Seeing him like this causes me to... somewhat grow in fear of him..."

"Oh man..., well, I think we'll be getting some help soon. I talked to Twilight."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I remembered about this book Princess Celestia gave me. I would use it to send her messages. Hopefully Twilight sees the message I sent her, and she'll come to help."

"What help could she do now? What could she do for Cobalt...," Rarity said as she stared at the ground.

"Well, I told her the situation, so maybe she could have a plan. Right now, I have no idea what could do..."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance...," They turned towards the feminine voice. A familiar voice...

"Principal Celestia?"

They then saw another woman beside her, "Who's that?" Sunset asked.

"This... is Cobalt's mother."

"Huh?!"


	13. Chapter 12

"As all of you can tell, Cobalt isn't exactly in the right state of mind. As his mother, I am to know everything he does at every time, which is why your principal here updates me everyday on how he does."

"Wait, you two talk everyday?" Sunset asks as she looked between the two.

"Yes, your principal and I used to be schoolmates, and friends. However, that's not the point here. You see, my son probably has kept some information on his past from you. Such as where he lives, or why he was kicked out of each school he's attended."

"Well, he told us that he lived in the mountains. Is that not true?"

"It's true, but we don't just live in a house. Our house is part of a large village that is hidden amongst the trees within the mountain. That village is filled with mystics, which is where Cobalt resided in before he decided to leave the village. However, did he tell you why he was kicked out of his schools?"

"He said they thought he was too smart or something. Did he tell us something that he didn't want us to know?"

"Well, yes and know. You see, Cobalt had his memories erased each time he would start a new school. That particular reason is what you see now. His freakout from earlier is the direct cause from his constant jumping from school to school."

"I don't understand. I could understand that he could be a threat to the students, but you can't just prevent from learning for that reason. Why not just let him have a 1 on 1 teaching session?"

"The reason is what I'm about to show all of you," Cobalt's mom took out a laptop from her back, and placed it front of them.

"Cobalt told us there wasn't any technology in your village."

"There's technology, we just choose not to use it," She clicked around on the laptop, and brought up two videos, "The video on the left shows what my husband, Cobalt's father looked like when he... lost control of himself.

 _"Humans are frail!"_ A man shouted in the video. A dark aura surrounded him as people ran away from him.

"Take a look at his eyes," His eyes were glowing red, and they had a crazy look in them, "And now, here's my son about 3 years before he left the village."

The video showed a young Cobalt who was grabbing his head fiercely, _"No, get out of my head! Stop it right now!"_ Beams of light shot from his eyes as the same dark aura surrounded him.

"Cobalt... darling...," Rarity said as she held her heart at the sight of her crush Cobalt in such a state.

"Now, take a look at both of their eyes...," She showed both of their eyes, much to the girls anticipation.

"They look... identical."

"Yes, precisely. You see, my husband was consumed by the dark power, and soon, my son will too. Which is why I ask all of you, to stay away from my son..."

"What?!"

"The minute he loses control, he won't be able to know right from. Which is the reason he's been kicked out of each school he's ever attended," Cobalt's mother began playing multiple clips of Cobalt destroying schools single-handily.

"Even so, we don't want to abandon him. So far, he's been fine. Today was the first day he's ever shown sign of this dark power. He just wants to live a normal life, and this dark power is preventing him from doing so."

"Yeah, I mean, 'Slice of Life' is in the genre, so where this slice of life?!" Pinkie said as she hopped in place.

"Uh, anyway, is there someway we can save him from this dark power."

"No one can save him. He has to save himself either by accepting the power and becoming like his father, or purifying the darkness and turning it into light. For now, he'll have to do this on his own. However, if you do want to help, then I need all of you to help me... take out his father..."

"What?!"

"Yes, please, allow me to explain. You see, when the dark power took over my husband, he made a goal to enslave the humans."

"Why?"

"He said that humans were a frail and ignorant species that needed protection from themselves. However, he had changed his ways to where he wants to kill them instead so he wouldn't have the burden of keeping all of you in line..."

"And he plans to start with us?"

"Yes. He knows Cobalt is a threat until he loses control of his power. My husband will attempt to get my son on his side of he doesn't purify the power before then. Which explains the attack on him earlier."

"Was it his father?"

"No, if it was his father, Cobalt wouldn't have survived. However, I still think he was attacked by something his father sent him. My only question is why is planning this now..."

"Perhaps this whole time, you've only been dancing to his tune..."

Cobalt's mother looked down and sighed, "My husband is usually impatient when it comes to something he wants. If it takes too long, he'll execute his plan then and there. However, I don't doubt that his loyal subjects would try to deter him from doing so."

"Wait, Cobalt told us his father was imprisoned in the underworld. How is he going to come to our world?"

"These last few years, my husband has ruled the underworld with an iron fist. He controls everything there, even the denizens of it."

The girls fell silent, only for then to stand up in shock when Cobalt's mother suddenly collapsed to the ground, "What's happening?!"

"Cobalt's father... he's here. We're all doomed... it's too late..."

"No it's not mother...," They turned to see Cobalt standing before them, rocking a light cloth armor, with heavy arm guards on both his arms, and a helmet with a large blume on it. His entire matched the color of a cobalt gem, "We have a chance to take him out."

"How did you?"

"The doctors saw that I was healed and that there was no mental trauma. I'm good to go."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I feel great. I know where my father is. Now is a perfect time to strike while he's weak."

They all looked at Cobalt worriedly. His nonchalant attitude right now isn't like his usual nonchalant attitude. It seems like he's a little too mellow.

"Cobalt...?" Rarity attempted to ask, but didn't finish. Cobalt turned around slowly with a reassuring smile on it.

"Don't worry... everything will be just fine. Now, let's go. This will be our only opportunity!"


	14. Chapter 13

People stared at Cobalt as he walked past them. He still had his armor on in public, which he could've done after he had gotten out of public view.

"Don't you feel weird Cobalt?" Sunset asked as she saw Cobalt marching without a care in the world.

"They can stare all they want. Right now, my goal is to stop my father from harming all of you. After that, we can all have a nice, normal time at CHS."

"Cobalt..."

"Come on, speed is of the essence!"

"Wait, how are you going to get to where your father is. In fact, you didn't even explain to us where he is."

"Uh, let me try this," Cobalt held his hand up and said, "Gate!" A large portal formed in front of him that led to a large forest. Cobalt was about to step through, but was stopped by...

"Cobalt!" Everyone turned towards the voice. The voice was his sister as she was running towards him. She tackled him down and put him in a headlock, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm... going to..."

"See dad?"

"..."

"There's no way you're going..."

"Emerald..."

"Without me!" Cobalt looked at his sister with wide eyes, "I can't allow you to fight our father without my supervision."

"Oh come on, you know father won't be at his full power, so I won't lose control from trying to defeat him."

"That's not the point. I'm talking about not fighting our father without me!"

"Alright, just release me from your grip woman!"

"Say uncle!"

"No!"

The girls were kind of relieved to see Cobalt like this. Although, they still didn't think he was mentally stable. They thought that his mind still wasn't stable after that most recent outburst.

"Alright sis, uncle!"

Emerald chuckled as she let go of her brother, "Now we can step through," Emerald winked as she stepped through the portal.

"Damn you, I'll get you back...," Cobalt stretched his back as she stepped through, but only after he waved the others towards the portal, "Come on, let's get going."

Meanwhile, in the same forest, the same dark individual, along with their two minions traversed the forest, "My lord, a portal was opened nearby..."

"Hm, find it and close it. While you're at, find the one behind the portal and kill them. We can't have any other mystics ruining our plans," Their minions nodded before disappearing into thin air, "Hmph, so they're already onto us. What other tricks do you have up your sleeve my dear..."

Not long after, Cobalt, along with his friends sprinted towards the dark figure. Cobalt took his halberd, and attempted to hit the dark figure, but the dark figure caught the blade in midair. Cobalt gritted his teeth and hopped back from them. Cobalt's friends soon arrived behind him all in a battle ready stance.

"Cobalt, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why are they here?" Emerald pointed back to the girls, much to their surprise, "Do they have any combat training?"

"Nah, but they said they had magical powers."

"Can they activate it at will like us?"

"Uh... they never said..."

"Girls, just stay back, and let Cobalt and I handle this. If you can't activate your powers at will, then there's no point in all of you getting in the line of fire," The girls stood around before hiding back deep into the forest, but only enough to still see the two siblings.

"Hm? I didn't know it was your style to know I was on the Overworld my son. I'm quite impressed."

"Duel me father!"

"Cobalt!" Emerald yelled as Cobalt took a step close to their father.

"Hm? I didn't think you'd be so up front with a duel against the King of the Underworld. How smart of a decision do you think that is?"

"Grr, I will defeat you, and prove my strength! Get ready!" Cobalt let out a battle cry before charging full force towards his father.

"Cobalt!" Emerald followed him in the charge.

"Hmph...," Cobalt's father grabbed Cobalt's halberd, and he kicked his daughter into a tree with so much force that it knocked down the tree itself. Their father then picked up Cobalt with his halberd, and threw him far as well, but he landed on his feet.

Cobalt dug his feet into the ground before charging back towards his father. This time, his father blocked Cobalt's attack with a halberd of his own. They sat in deadlock with each other as Cobalt stared his father down for one second before saying, "Do it right..."

"Huh?"

A dark aura started to form around Cobalt as his eyes changed color along with his voice changing as well, "I want you to use your dark power."

"Say what?!"

"What's the matter? You can do it can't you? I want to face the strongest part of you father!"

"Hehe, you're losing yourself in that dark power. Hmph, I'll do as you wish...," Soon after Cobalt's father started to form a dark aura around him as well. Similar to what Cobalt did earlier.

"Yes, that's it... that's just fine. That's what I've been waiting for father!" The aura around Cobalt grew in size as his father smirked.

"That's all then, huh?" Cobalt charged again with a psychotic laugh. His friends looked on in fear and anticipation. But before Cobalt could attack his father again, his attack was stopped by his father's minions, "Huh?"

"What now?"

"Are you alright my lord? We'll protect from this fool. Are you ready my sister?"

"Yes, my dear sister..."

The two minions then spawned a flail and a chain with a sickle on it. They chained Cobalt's arms back to prevent him from attacking, "Let's get him sis!"

"Right!"

They both jumped into the air and wrapped their chain around Cobalt's body to trap him even more, "Gah, let me go! You're getting in my way! Don't mess with me... get out of my way!" An explosion enveloped Cobalt, but left everyone else to watch what had happened.

"What happened?"

"Hm?" Cobalt's father looked on in confusion, and then smirked.

 _"I can't allow myself to foolishly die here because of my choice. If I die here, my friends will be in danger... that just isn't going to happen here. I can't allow myself to die. Not here, not now, not ever..."_

 **Then use me, I am your only choice in this matter. Use my full power!**

 _"Yes... it's my only choice!"_

"Take him out!"

Emerald then yelled out, "Snap out of it you stupid idiot!"

 _"Huh?"_

The smoke around Cobalt cleared as he turned to a brutally injured Emerald, "This isn't you! The Cobalt I knows wrestles with his sister, mouthes off whenever he wants to, and is laid back! This Cobalt isn't my brother. This Cobalt is an imposter!"

"What?!"

"You can't let yourself be consumed by the dark power. Think about what you'll lose if you lose control of the dark power!"

 _"She's right... if I let myself lose control... I'll lose the only thing I ever wanted. Friends. The friends that I've made while at CHS will never be my friends again if I allow myself to lose control. Alright, just calm down... calm down. Don't be like father. Be yourself. I am... Shining Cobalt. Boy genius.. mystic... greatest friend of all time!"_

A light shined around Cobalt, much to his father's dismay, "Hmph, so quick to defeat the dark power. We didn't even get a big arc for this dark power type of thing..."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall! That's Pinkie's job!" Cobalt yelled as he charged for his father without his weapon.

"Stop him!" The two minion sisters attempted to stop Cobalt, but were met by a pair of nunchuku to the face. Both of the sisters were instantly knocked out, and Emerald both placed her palm on their faces.

"You know what to do sis!"

"Yeah, you get dad!"

His father didn't retaliate, or more so, his father didn't want to retaliate. Cobalt placed his hand on his father's face as his father smiled. A beam of light shot through Cobalt's hand as Cobalt smiled back.

 _The whole time, my father wanted this. He never showed it, but this is what he wanted. He wanted this entire charade of darkness to end, and he knew that I could do it, along with Emerald. Father... I won't make the same mistake you made. With my new friends, I will ensure that I can live a normal life. Hell, I already am..._

-1 week later-

"So, that will be $500 in damages," Cobalt stood in front of the hospital that he was at after he was attacked, "Adding that to you're bill, that will be $2000."

"I'll deal with the payments. I don't think my son has the necessary funds for that," Cobalt's mother took out a checkbook, and began writing a check. Cobalt sighed as he walked out the hospital to meet his friends.

"How much was it?" Sunset asked as Cobalt walked up to them.

"Well, they said $2000, but I know it was more because I hurt some of the workers here in order to do what happened last week. And I have that week of community service next week because of the damages that I did. So I don't know what the actual price is."

"That's what you get when you try to do something too fast."

"At least I got all that dark power stuff off my hands. Even if I have community service next week, I know I'll be glad to finally live a normal life afterwards."

"Yeah, and all in your first month here at CHS."

"Hehe, I'm surprised I'm still attending CHS. I guess that's the perk that of you mother knowing the principal of the school."

Later that day, they decided to hang out outside the school for no apparent reason. Just to hang out.

"So Cobalt darling, do you plan to stay here at CHS?" Rarity asked as the rest of them stared at Cobalt.

"Well, I don't see why not."

"Yes!" They all hugged Cobalt until he said.

"There's just one problem."

"Huh?"

"Well, I still don't have a job, and I just got kicked out of my apartment because of what happened last week. So I'm pretty much homeless at the moment. I have to move out by the end of this week."

That's when the girls looked at each other, and they all said instantly, "You can stay with me!"

 _Here we go, I know they all have a crush on me, but now I'm gonna have to choose between them. Well, at least this can go back to being a slice of life. Hey, Pinkie's not the only one that can break the fourth wall. I mean, I do it by doing this. Oh well..., let's see what happens now..._

* * *

A/N: This is going to be the finale to the dark power arc. I wanted to stay short because I wanted to get back into the slice of life feel of the story. Yes, I know it was short, but it's better than dragging it on longer than need be.

Right now, this is more like the romance arc. Oh, and if you're wondering when Twilight is suppose to arrive. Well, she'll arrive shortly after the start of this romance arc. This next arc will show who Cobalt will choose. Who do all of you think Cobalt is going to choose? I know who, but I'm not saying who. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

_About 2 days later, and_ _I'm_ _still trying to figure out where_ _I'm_ _going to move to. Also, something interesting happened that day that_ _I_ _left off._

 _We stood around talking for a bit before the statue_ _in_ _the courtyard began to glow. Then..._

-2 days ago-

"I can't stay with all of you. I still have all my stuff I have to take. Besides, I don't think a boy living with girls is a good thing in other people's eyes," Cobalt said as he leaned on a corner of the statue.

"I don't think anyone will mind. Unless that individual has a crush on one us, then I don't think they'll mind. They're going to envy you, but they won't cause harm."

"Oh well, I just don't see the practicality of living with any of you."

"Cobalt darling...," Rarity hugged Cobalt's arm and said, "We said that if you ever need any help, just ask us."

The other girls looked at Rarity with envy, and she instantly released him from her grip, "I can't believe you girls actually paid for my rent. But now it's all for nothing since I'm getting evicted..."

 _I was getting evicted because of the attack on me. It's not my fault that happened. Well, it was and it wasn't_ _. I know_ _I_ _was the target, but_ _I_ _only went home to_ _get_ _my bag. I still_ _don't_ _know who attacked me. You know what? That_ _doesn't_ _matter right now. What matters is knowing where_ _I'll_ _live after_ _I_ _move out..._

Soon afterwards, the statue they were leaning on began to glow. That's when, "I'm sorry I'm late everyone. Like... really late. Had to deal with a friendship problem..."

"Uh...?" Cobalt raised an eyebrow as he stared at this new person who mysteriously appeared from the statue.

 _Her skin was purple, along with her hair, along with some highlights of a lighter purple. Look,_ _I'm_ _smart and all, but_ _that_ _doesn't mean_ _I_ _remember everything_ _I_ _know. Anyway, she seemed like... someone who_ _wasn't_ _of this world._

"Wait, did I miss it?" The purple colored girl asked as she slumped down in relief and disappointment.

"Yes, you did. We handled it." Sunset responded as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ahem!" Cobalt cleared his throat as Sunset chuckled lightly.

"I mean, Cobalt handled it. Twilight, this is the guy I told you about in the message. Twilight, this is Shining Cobalt."

"It's nice to meet you Shining Cobalt," Twilight bowed, much to Cobalt's surprise.

"Just Cobalt thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Twilight," Cobalt bowed in response. Everyone stared the two at their formal greetings as they both stood back up from their bows.

"You're a mystic, right?"

"I sure am. Have been for my whole life, and I won't ever stop being one."

"That's neat. Mind showing something?"

"Sure," Cobalt then spun into the ground, and appeared behind Twilight, "Ta-daa!"

"Ah!" Twilight jumped back in surprise at Cobalt's action.

"Sorry about that. That's my favorite thing to do with my mystical powers. Actually Twilight, I have one thing to ask you..."

"And that is?"

"Why did you come out of the statue?"

"Oh, that's because, I'm not from this world."

"I figured that much, but where is your world?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"I doubt it. Nothing is hard to explain."

"But you won't believe me if I tell you..."

"I'm a mystic. That's hard to believe in itself."

"Oh fine, I come from a world that's the opposite of this word. A world full of ponies rather than humans."

"The world of Equestria?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Everyone stared at the two, namely Cobalt as their conversation ended. Sunset walked over to Cobalt and asked, "You know about Equestria?"

"Well, sort of. My mom has told me about that said place, but I don't really know what to expect from their. Anyway, if that's where you're from, then how did you get here?"

"Should we really be wasting time talking about this?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to get to know you. So, what would you like to know about me?"

"Uh..."

"Sunset...," Cobalt asked.

"Yeah?" Sunset responded.

"Did you talk about me in your message to Twilight?"

"Yeah, she knows just about everything we know about you so far."

"Wow, that must've been quite a long message..."

"Oh you wouldn't know it..."

"Still, where am I going to stay?"

"Do you not have a place to stay Cobalt?" Twilight asked.

Cobalt sighed as he chuckled, "Well, I sort of got kicked out of my home because of... well, I'm guessing Sunset told you that I was attacked, right?" Twilight nodded, "Well, because of that, the landlord thought I would be a threat to her current and future clients."

"That's just not right..., but understandable," Rarity said with a voice of disgust.

"Whose side are you on Rarity?" Cobalt asked with frustration.

"Yours of course Cobalt darling...," Rarity responded with a highly seductive voice.

"Enough of that..."

-Present day-

 _I still don't know where I'll go. I'm still planning on just... wait, I never planned anything!_

Cobalt's phone rings on his desk. Cobalt rolls off his bed as he slammed back onto the ground before picking up his phone off his desk, "Hello?"

"Cobalt?"

"Mom? Why are you calling me?"

"Because you need to start packing your things. I found a place for you to live."

"You did?!"

 _I guess I have a place to live now, but where is it?_

* * *

A/N: This story won't be much longer as I'm doing a sequel to this in a about 5-10 chapters. It's a sequel that I started planning out about 1 week after starting this one. I hope all of you enjoy this story, and that all of you look forward to this one as well.

As for this arc, Cobalt won't technically choose someone, but he will get some action if you know what I mean wink, wink, nudge, nudge.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Prepare for a lot of memes. This is a comedic chapter... like... it just doesn't make any sense. If you don't think it doesn't make sense, then that's probably why. I mean, one of the tags is comedy, so I need to make is funny. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter that makes no sense!

* * *

"Where am I living now?" Cobalt said as he was moving his stuff inside of a moving truck. He carefully placed box after onto the truck, along with his friends, and his two family members.

"I bought you a house that's in the city. At this house, you won't have to worry about neighbors there."

"The city? Wouldn't that mean I would be out of the school zone?"

"Since you're a senior, you won't be transferred over to the school in the city-."

"Crystal Prep...," All the girls say out loud together.

 _Wow, they_ _never_ _talked about such a school before hand. Anyway, this is about a day after my mom told me to pack it up. Twilight went back to Equestria, but told us to make sure to keep in touch with her through Sunset._

 _Apparently_ _, Crystal Prep is Canterlot High's rival. Makes sense with the_ _way_ _the girls said their name. By the way,_ _I've_ _been doing well on not talking out loud._

"No you haven't Cobalt," Emerald contorted.

"Shut the hell up Emerald!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Oh it's go time!"

"Oh I'll show you go time!"

 _You know_ _I_ _wonder_ _how life_ _would be like if my sister and_ _I_ _still did this when we're old._

-70 years later-

"Here you go you two. Oatmeal and cream of wheat just as you asked," A retirement home worker said as she handed old versions of Cobalt and Emerald two bowls of food.

Once they started eating, Cobalt grew angry, "Wait, I thought I got the cream of wheat..."

"No, you got the oatmeal..."

"What are you talking about. I'm pretty sure I got my wheat that's been creamed."

"You want me to cream you?"

"Oh it's go time..."

"I'll show you go time..."

They both started hitting each other groggily, but each punch had the force that cause thunderous shock waves throughout the retirement home.

Meanwhile, the worker that handed them their food chuckled as another worker walked by, "Did you switch their meals again?"

"Yeah..."

"Noice."

-Present Day-

Once the two siblings finished their mini dual, the truck was off to his new home.

"Where is this new home Mom?"

"You'll see. Everyone in the car," Cobalt's mother waved everyone over to her minivan before driving away.

 _She said it was in the city, but we're in the suburbs right now. I guess the suburbs are part of the main city._

They soon pulled up to see the moving truck, along with their Principal and Vice-Principal, "Wait, I'm living with Principal Celestia? And Vice-Principal Luna?"

"No, they're your neighbors."

"Aw man, now I can't goof off like I usually do..."

"Don't you do your homework?"

"Yeah, but I'm done with all of it in about 30 minutes...," All his friends looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"It usually takes me hours to finish all the homework we get, and aren't you in honor classes?"

"Remember? I'm a boy genius. Right sis? I'm the second smartest in the family behind mom."

"That's... insane."

"My brother sure is smart, and a smart ass."

"I didn't know my anal cavity had a brain. The more you know...," Randomly, the 'More you know' star appeared above Cobalt, "Leave...," The meme then disappeared as fast as it appeared. So slowly...

"See? I don't even know how he did that, and how he told it to leave that way."

"You pick things up when you hang out with Pinkie...," Cobalt looked at Pinkie as she was playing with a... plane? Nope, it was a Cobalt Action figure!

 _How does_ _she have an action figure of me?!_

"Fighter pilot! Nnnneaaaooooowwww! A dootdootdootdooot. Pewpewpew! Dive bomb! And then here comes the giant fist!"

 _Don't_ _punch it! Enough of the memes!_

"Uh, why have we been driving for an extra few minutes when the truck is still the same distance as we saw it before?" Emerald asks confusingly.

"Because the plot demands it!"

Their mother then slammed the breaks, and turned to look at everybody, "Enough of the memes, fourth wall breaks, and plot defining scenes until we get out the car. All of you got that?!"

 _She's_ _not even looking at me as she says this because_ _I'm_ _beside_ _her, but my mom is not a force to be reckoned with. If what_ _happened_ _to me at the apartment was bad, then what my mom will do to me if_ _I_ _disobey_ _her will_ _make what_ _happened_ _to me child's play._.. _the movie!_

Cobalt was then slapped in the back of the head so hard that he went through the bottom of the car.

"Cobalt died!" Emerald yelled.

"You're not human!" The rest of them yelled.

"That's only a taste of what I'll do to all of you!"

Everyone piped down as the car came to an abrupt stop, "Maybe I shouldn't have slapped him through our vehicle. This is a rental..."

They then heard in the distance, "Child's Play isn't even a meme!"

Both Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna just smiled and waved, "What do we do sis?"

"Just smile and wave LuLu..."

 _Like_ _I_ _said, she said that was only a taste, and_ _I_ _doubt she put all of her force into that slap either. Oh well, let's check out this house..._


	17. Chapter 16

_That was quite the car ride. Memes, fourth wall breaks, and plot... well, not that kind of plot if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge._

 _Anyway, we met up with Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna soon after we pushed the broken down car to the house._

"A house in the suburbs is great. No more weird prostitutes at my apartment complex, and hearing them from time to time. I mean, sex shouldn't feel that great, right?" This is when everyone looked at Cobalt, "What?"

"When did it come to that?"

"Well, there were a lot of prostitutes constantly coming in and out of my complex, but now I won't have to worry about that..."

"No, knowing what sex feels like..."

"Oh, my mom didn't really touch on that subject when I would study or if she would teach me."

"That's because I didn't want you to learn about that until you were 14, but you moved out before then. Wait, you haven't learned about the human anatomy?"

"Well, only from what I read in books, but I have no experience in it."

"Well, that's good. You may be 18, but you shouldn't be doing anything like that."

"I think by that age I should."

"Oh hush up son. Don't be talking about that around your mother, or other women. Didn't I teach you better."

"Sorry..."

"Well, let's see the inside of the house. It's already furnished, so all you need is to move the stuff that's in the truck."

They all nodded as they walked inside the house. The house was about the size of a normal suburban house. 2 stories, 4 bedrooms, and 1 and a half bathrooms.

"Why do I need 4 bedrooms?"

"It was the only house for sale in this neighborhood. I know this is a little overwhelming, but don't worry, everything will be paid for, and you don't have to worry about rent."

"Hm, that's good I guess. However, won't this be quite a long way from school."

"That's why your principal and vice-principal are your neighbors. They'll be taking you to school every morning until you get a car."

"Won't that mean I'll be going to school extremely early?"

"Yes, but..."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Well, unless your friends here have a car, then your only choice is to car pool with Celestia and Luna.

Most of their answers was either they didn't have a car, or they didn't have their licence yet. However, one of them did have a car and their licence. That girl was Rainbow Dash...

"How well do you drive Rainbow?"

"I'm an excellent driver."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow, and looked at the others, "Do you girls agree?" They all nodded as Cobalt sighed, "I guess, you'll be my ride to school. I can manage a ride from school. I just didn't want to be at school before anyone else..."

"Great," Rainbow Dash glanced at the others and snickered, _"Hehe, this is great. I'll have Cobalt with me in the morning on the way to school. It may be a short ride, but he'll be with me and not them!"_

"Anyway, mind if I look at the whole house?"

"Go on ahead sweetie, I'd like to speak with your friends. Emerald dear, why don't you go with your brother."

"Alright mom."

The two siblings walked off to see the rest of the house as their mom waved the girls over to the nearby couch, "Now, how do each of you feel towards my son?" The girls were surprised at the sudden question, "It's obvious all of you see my son in a different light. Notably, in a romantic light. I want to hear from all of you, except Fluttershy. I know about your experience, as for the rest of you, lay it on me. You first Rarity."

"Oh my uh... that's such a loaded question that I don't think I can answer properly."

"Would the reason be that you would be in a full state of bliss if you talk about why you love my son."

"I think I'm right on the mark. Please, just let me now why you love my son."

"Well, your son is just a fine person. You've raised to be such a fine young man who is respectful to everyone he meets, regardless of who they are. Yes, he does love to goof off, but he's still a responsible young man," Rarity fiddled with her skirt as she continued speaking, "Cobalt to me is like someone that comes only once in a lifetime. He's... someone I wish to marry..., and give my life to..."

All the girls looked at Rarity in shock, yet they knew about her true feelings towards Cobalt. They just didn't know she would go to this extent discussing them.

"That's a good answer. Rainbow, how about you?"

"Well, almost exactly like Rarity. I do... love him. Gosh! That's really embarrassing..."

"Why do you love him?"

"Well, not only is he caring for us, but he's crazy athletic. I asked him to come with me to the gym a few times, and that dude knows how to make the grind for a better body. He even told me his workout routine he had in the mountains."

"My son did have a brutal routine. He's also trained in combat. All combat. He wanted to protect everyone in the village, and trained with someone."

"That's another thing. He cares deeply for all of us. I don't know if it's because we're his first ever friends, girls, or both. He cares for us and doesn't want anything to harm us."

"I see. Applejack, do you have to say anything? Or is your answer the same as these two?"

"Well, Cobalt is always a helpful person. Ah can't say how many times he voluntarily helped out at the farm. He knows that if there's help needed for someone, somewhere out there, then he'll do his best to help that one person that needs it..."

"Yes, he does love helping everyone. Which brings me to one last person. Sunset, from what I see, you love Cobalt just as much as everyone else here."

"Huh?"

"You've tried to repress your feelings all this time, but in these past 2 weeks, you just couldn't hold your feelings back anymore. Why? Is it because your old persona is preventing to express said feelings?"

"No... I..."

"Or... are you embarrassed to tell your friends?"

"You love my son because of how intelligent he is. Because of who he is. His looks, his persona, and even his goofiness. You love everything about him, don't you?"

"I... love Cobalt...," Sunset says quietly. Too quietly for anyone to here her.

"What was that?"

"I said I love Cobalt with all my heart!" The girls all stared at Sunset at her sudden outburst. Then, they heard this.

"It's about time you said you did...," They turned to see Cobalt leaning against the wall, "And this is how I'm going to answer all of your confessions..."


	18. Chapter 17

"I know I said that I would only get into a relationship if I attend the school for 3 months. However, my sister... kind of showed me the error of that..."

-Moments ago-

"Hey sis, look at the size of the master bedr-!" Before he could finish his sentence, his sister pushed him into his room, "What the hell sis! Now is not a good time to be fighting in the new house!"

"Shut up! You know why she's talking to them, and why she told me to go with you!"

"I told you-..."

"Enough of that bullshit. I can already tell that you're in love with them, but you refuse to show it. They show you their affection everyday, and you're too dense to notice."

"I'm not dense... I'm just... purposely misinterpreting their affection towards me."

"Why?"

"I can't choose between them. This is exactly why I'm afraid of relationships. Since I've never been in one before, I don't know how to act. More importantly, I don't know how to express these types of feelings. You know that."

"Then... why won't you give shot still? It's no use not knowing how things will go if you don't even try!" Cobalt just looked away as his sister continued, "Look, I promise you that if you just act the way you are now, the nothing could go wrong. If you wait too long, they won't be there for you to love anymore!"

"Emerald..."

"Go..., or I'll do something I'll regret. Go to them now! Before... you know..."

Cobalt looked away and nodded. He made his way back to the living, but stopped as their conversation started.

-Present Time-

"She's right. If I let the opportunity slip away from me, I'll just regret it in the future. However, I'm still torn on who I'm planning to date. All of you have that unique personality that I like. I know I can only choose one of you, and that's why I've sort of been... playing dumb when it comes to all of you and your feelings towards me..."

"Cobalt..."

"Which is why I'm saying that in 3 months, I will be moving away to the mystic realm."

"What?!" They all yell in unison.

"Go ahead and tell them sweetie..."

"I'm moving to the mystic for an indefinite length of time. I've been chosen to teach at a school for mystics in training. After knowing what I've been through, and my raw power as a mystic, my mother earned me a job at this said school. I don't how long I'll be there, or if I even come back. Which is why by that time... I want all of you... to go out with me equally. This is actually the real reason I said that I'll start doing relationships in 3 months. This wasn't something I went by when I started school. It was something I started in case something like this happened. I know this will make me seem like a player, but I just want all of you to be happy until that time comes. You can hate me if you want as well... I just thought all of you would've like to have known this little piece of information..."

"Cobalt, we could never hate you. We just wished that you would've told us this sooner. Do you know the exact day?"

"Not really, I'll receive a letter soon telling me when. Please, just allow me to show all of you a great time until I leave."

"Cobalt..."

"The thing is, who do I start with?" All the girls looked at each other before rushing over to Cobalt. Each of them grabbing some part of his body, "Oh no..."

"Let him go! I fell in love with Cobalt first!" Rarity started, "I should get first dibs on him," Rarity then started to rub Cobalt's chest causing him to shudder a little.

"Stop trying to seduce him!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she slapped her hand away.

"I want to pull pranks with Cobalt! Hand him over!" Pinkie yelled as she pulled one of his legs.

"Uh, if you would please... hand him over!" Fluttershy's outburst shocked everyone, but they immediately went to fighting over Cobalt.

Applejack didn't say anything as she was attempting to pull at his other leg.

"Wait just a second!" Everyone turned towards Sunset as she started talking, "Why don't we let him choose who he should go on a date with first?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Everyone agreed as they turned to Cobalt.

"So who's it gonna be Cobalt?"

"I knew it would come this...," They all stared at Cobalt as he sighed.

 _What did_ _I_ _get myself into..._

* * *

A/N: For those wondering if it's going to end so abruptly like that when Cobalt goes to the mystic realm, then you're wondering wrong! Is that even a real sentence? Nah, but I'll make it one. Like, 'Nah' isn't even a word.

But I'm planning to make a sequel that stretches to their time in the mystic realm. New enemies, more romance, and new characters! Also, more antagonists that you can generally dislike and like all at the same time. Just a heads up when I release it. It'll still feature all of the main 6 of EqG. However, I'm sorry for doing this everyone, don't hate me, but Twilight is only going to be a recurring character. I know I said that Twilight was going to get her sparkle on(See what I did there) with Cobalt, but with how far I am in this story, I think it's too late.

I'm sorry for all of you Twilight Sparkle fans. Anyway, I hope all of you look forward to the sequel that was also show more comedy than this one. Also, you'll get to see the teacher/guardian side of Cobalt. I know right, and he's only 18.


	19. Chapter 18

_I decided the first would be Applejack. Our date was actually like how we usually spend our time together, but with a slight twist. We still worked on the farm, but afterwards, she decided she wanted to show me around other parts of her farm that she used to play around at when she was a kid. I thought it was nice getting to know her a little better. I still think her accent is adorable._

 _Next was Pinkie. All we did that day was play pranks, and just have a great time at my apartment. I can't tell you how much fun I had on that date I had with Pinkie. She even ended up pranking herself on accident. Pinkie is such an energetic gal that doesn't seem to have an off switch._

 _Next was Dashie. I thought we would play some b-ball, or maybe try a rematch at soccer, but no. She actually wanted to show me some cool places to just sit back and chill from time to time. I can tell she could get stressed out from school work since she isn't exactly the brightest. She's a gifted athlete, but I wish she'd just hit the books for once. Either way, she a great girl, and she knows when it's time to drop the cleats, and just sit back to relax._

 _I'm_ _with Fluttershy right now, and she wanted to just take_ _a nice_ _stroll at the park, and have a picnic while we're there. I still have to have my date with Rarity and Sunset before I start my community service next week._

"Cobalt...?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"You're talking out loud again..."

"Damn it..."

"It's okay Cobalt. I think it's funny and cute when you talk out loud."

"Hehe, I'm glad I could be of service."

"Besides," Fluttershy then wrapped her arms around one of Cobalt's arms and smiled, "I'm with you right now, and nothing could make me happier."

"I'm glad I could make you happy. It's the best I could do since I'll be gone in 3 months."

"Yeah, but can you try and contact us?"

"That's the thing... I don't know if I can."

"Because you'll be in a whole different universe, right?"

"Yeah, until we get school days off, I won't be able to visit. Come to think of it, I don't think we'll get school days off like all of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well, that's what my mom told me."

"I see..."

"I mean, there's no need to fret Fluttershy. I'll still be here for another 3 months."

"Yeah, but you still don't-," Before she could finish her sentence, Cobalt held a finger to her mouth causing her to blush madly.

"Don't worry about the past or future right now. Worry about what we're doing now. Our date..."

"Yeah...," They continued on with their date.

"Hey Fluttershy, you know how you like animals?"

"Yeah..."

"Watch this. Transform: Dog!" A bright flash emanated from Cobalt's body, causing Fluttershy to look away. She looked back again to see Cobalt was gone. She then heard, "Down here!" She looked down to see a golden retriever puppy.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're a dog now?!"

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sudden urge to chase my tail. It's annoying the crap out of me. Get over here you stupid tail!"

"Oh come here you cute little thing!" She quickly picked Cobalt up, and began coddling him.

"Cute? I thought I was a dog..."

"You are. Well, you're a puppy."

"A puppy? Damn it, I was going for a full grown husky..."

"You're far from that. You're a golden retriever puppy."

"Ugh! Transform: Human...," Cobalt then turned back into a human in Fluttershy's arms, "This is weird..."

"Cobalt... you're heavy."

"Oh, sorry," Cobalt then snapped his fingers, and magically switched their positions with Cobalt carrying Fluttershy, "Is that better?"

"C-Cobalt..."

"Now, how about we go have that picnic?"

"Y-Yeah...," Cobalt continued carrying Fluttershy, much to her pleasure, _"He's carrying me... like I'm his bride!"_

"Not my bride, just a beautiful young girl who I'm lucky to date right now."

"I was thinking out loud like you weren't I?"

"Yes, and is this becoming a thing now? Because... everyone else is starting to do it. I'm starting to think all of you are making fun of me."

"No, I guess we just picked it up since you do it so much."

"You'd think that after purifying that dark power, I wouldn't be doing that anymore. I'm kind of worried about doing that when I'm teaching. Oh well..."

"I wish you luck when you start teaching. I mean, didn't you say that your students and their age range were between 14-24? That's quite weird for a school. All the perverts and everything..."

"Well, that's the thing with this school. Like how they are here, they split everyone up in to different classes based on their age and skill. So let's say if the 6 of you were to attend that school, you would be at the bottom with other 17-18 year olds like yourselves. However, since none of you are mystics, you wouldn't be able to attend either way."

"But how does that help with other students interacting with others. Wouldn't there be pedophiles or something?"

"That's the other thing. The school, from what my mom told me, is an all girls school."

"What?!" Fluttershy grew angry and hopped off Cobalt's arms, "You never told us this!"

"Flutters, people are staring..."

"Oh... sorry. Still, you never told us it was an all girls school..."

"I know, I didn't either until yesterday after the whole ordeal."

"Hmph, no one better steal you away from us..."

"I can't guarantee that...," Cobalt attempts to say under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, why don't we get that picnic started. Oh, this lakeside view would be nice wouldn't it?" Knowing that he didn't want to anger Fluttershy anymore, he tempted her to start their picnic now.

Fluttershy looked at the lake, and was entranced by the beauty that it showed, "The lake looks amazing right now."

"Yeah, the sun is at the perfect angle to get a nice reflection off the cool waters of the lake, along with the birds chirping, and the squirrels moving around amongst the trees. Kind of reminds me of my home back at the village..."

"Oh, we should visit your village one day. Perhaps when you finish off your community service next week. It can be like a nice... outing with all of us before you leave."

"Yeah... you're right. I should do that. Thanks for the advice..."

 _Huh, I never thought of that. I should talk that over with the others after my community service is through. That's a great idea to have..._

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I went ahead and skipped the others since my main focus for romance is Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Plus, I used Fluttershy as a way to explain how the school Cobalt will teach at will work. Also, it gave an opening for the next arc, which is the girls spending a week at Cobalt's village. In that arc, there will be plenty of new characters, both good and bad. I hope all of you look forward to it, and as always, I hope ye enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 19

_After finishing up my date with Fluttershy, I decided to give Rarity a call._

"Hey Rares?"

"Cobalt, hi, how are things?"

"Just fine, I'm just calling to tell that I'm ready for our date."

"You are?!"

"Yeah, I just finished up with Fluttershy. Where would you like to meet up?"

"We can meet up downtown."

"Sweet, I'll head there now. See ya then Rares."

"Alright, I'll get ready now!" Rarity hung up the phone quickly as she fell back onto her bed and started to squeal loudly, "Oh my, I can't wait for this. Oh, I should get ready. Wouldn't want keep my darling Cobalt waiting!"

Rarity walked over to her large closet that held many extravagant clothes, "Should I dress extravagantly? Or should I keep it casual, yet beautiful? Perhaps a nice dress would be great for an outing like this. Oh no, knowing Cobalt, we'll probably take a stroll around town, and do normal stuff. He wouldn't do anything extravagant as reserving seats at a high class restaurant, or will he?"

Rarity continued moving through her closet, tossing out any possible outfit out onto her floor, "I need to look great for Cobalt, but casual so I won't stand out too much. I don't know how Cobalt is going to look either. What if he looks fancy, and we do end up going to a fancy place? Oh, what am I to do!"

Rarity brought it down to stay with the attire that she wears when she usually goes to school, "Maybe keeping it simple like this would be perfect. I don't think Cobalt would mind me dressing out, or dressing under."

She then sighed as she looked at the time, "Oh no, it's already been 30 minutes?! Cobalt must've been looking like a loser just standing around doing nothing! I should call him!" Almost as if on cue, she received a phone call from Cobalt, "Cobalt, hi!"

"Rarity, is something wrong? Is something holding you up?"

"Oh just getting ready. I gotta look my best for you Cobalt darling."

"Ah, that makes sense. No need to rush. I actually just met Sunset here, so we're gonna go ahead and start our date," Rarity dropped her phone as she heard that, "Rarity? What happened?"

She then yelled, "Not on my watch!" Rarity rushed around her house getting ready as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Cobalt hung his phone up as he walked back towards Sunset who was waiting for him to finish his call, "Well, I think she's on her way..."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I think she dropped her phone, and then she yelled 'Not on my watch!' afterwards. So she'll be here right about..."

"I'm here!" Rarity appeared beside them as a trail of flames followed her.

"Now."

Rarity stared at Cobalt as he wore a black leather jacket, black jeans with a wolf print on it, and a white shirt underneath, "You look amazing Cobalt..."

"Thanks Rares."

Rarity then glanced at Sunset, and smirked, "Now, if you would wait just a little bit Sunset, Cobalt and I will be starting our date first," Rarity moved entwined her arms within one of Cobalt's arms

"But I..."

"Now Rarity, it's good to share your possessions with your friends right?"

"But Cobalt..."

"No buts, not yet at least," Cobalt winked as he held his other arm out for Sunset to take it. She smiled, and did so, "So, I saw this neat diner that we can just sit, and talk at for a bit," As they made there way through downtown, they were getting stares from everyone they passed by, "Perhaps the three of us doing this wasn't exactly the best idea."

"Nonsense, I'm sure we're both happy to be doing to this with you Cobalt darling," Rarity hugged Cobalt's arm harder.

"Yeah, I'm glad that I had actually confessed my feelings now. It took a large load off my chest..."

"I hear that. I'm glad I'm actually going out with all of you. Sort of makes me happy, even if I'm going to be in the mystic realm in 3 months."

"So, do you know what class of students you'll be teaching there?"

"I was told that I'll be teaching beginner-intermediate. Once I get used to teaching beginners and intermediate mystics, I'll be moved to Proficient-Advance."

"And if we were to attempt to attend?"

"You wouldn't able to. If the school finds out that your bloodline doesn't have any trace of mystics, then you won't be won't even be considered as a student."

"Wow, even if they are mystic."

"Yes, the student must have at least 3 ancestors in their bloodline that's a mystic, or they won't be accepted."

"That's kind of harsh..."

"The school only wants the best, or what they think is the best. Anyway, don't worry about what's going to happen to me there. I'll be fine. I'll try to find some way to contact all of you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Cobalt darling,"

"I know right. I'm such a great guy!"

Sunset chuckled as she tugged on Cobalt's arm, "Don't be too boastful. That won't be good for you as a teacher."

"But I can back it up though."

"Yeah you could. But not good enough."

"Yeah, I can believe that."

The three chuckled as they made their way to the diner Cobalt had talked about. Coincidentally, Pinkie Pie worked at said diner, "Oh my gosh, hey guys!" Pinkie waved them over to her and prompted them to sit down, "I didn't know you three were coming here!"

"Yeah, it's their turn to go on a date with me."

"Oh really? That's sweet. Hey, you know Fluttershy called me earlier. She said something about all of us visiting your village after your community service is completed. Are we really going to visit your village?"

"Yeah, I thought it would a nice memorable thing to do before I start my teaching career in the mystic realm."

"That's a wonderful idea Cobalt. How do you expect us to get there? Isn't your village in the mountains?"

"Don't worry about the trip. I have a power that allows me to open a portal to somewhere that I've been to before. That power I used before my battle with my father, Gate."

"Wait, how did you even know where your father would be?"

"I've been to that forest before. Mostly because that forest is at the base of where my village is at. He had planned to destroy my village first before attacking here at Canterlot."

"Ah, that makes sense. However, should we know anything about your village ahead of time?"

"Well, you'll be surrounded by a lot of bugs, animals, and dirt. We may have technology, and other stuff that's here, but we refuse to use them."

"Is that a reason you left the village."

"Well, not really, but I am glad I get to use technology now. I mean, the only thing we used was a phone, and even then, it was hard to get calls. The connection was extremely hard to work around."

"So, we may be without our phones?"

"More than likely, yes."

"Oh my..."

"But look on the bright, we'll have each other, and nothing is going to change that..."

-2 weeks later-

"This is going to change that...," Cobalt stood around at the entrance of his village, which was now no more. It looked as if his whole village had burnt to the ground, "What happened here!"

* * *

A/N: Hehe, another cliffhanger. Sorry, I don't have a rope either. So you'll just keep falling until the next chapter. Anyway, this story is coming to a close after this romance/friendship arc. I say about 2-3 chapters left before I finish it off. Don't worry, I've already started on the sequel, so you will get more of Cobalt and the gals. This time, with clop scenes. I didn't do them here because of what's happening. However, you'll know why they can do some of the nasty in the sequel. Alright, I'm so glad this story is doing relatively well for itself, and I'll be sure to do more stories on my profile that everyone can read. See all of ya next time!


	21. Chapter 20

"What happened...? My village...," Cobalt fell to his knees as he glanced at his village. His whole village was now no more. Burnt down, without a trace.

"Cobalt...," The girls stared at Cobalt with remorse. They had never seen Cobalt this distraught.

"How could this have happened?" He then remembered his mother, "Where's my mom. She was in Canterlot only a few days ago. Surely she's fine..."

"Cobalt!" A young feminine voice yelled out.

"Huh?" A young blue haired girl ran over to Cobalt and his friends, but hid when she saw his friends around him, "Lazuli, it's alright. These are my friends."

"Your... friends?"

"Yeah, don't worry. They won't cause any harm."

"Ok, Cobalt..."

"What happened here?"

"The village was burnt down. Someone's house caught fire, and the fire spread throughout the village."

"How did their house catch fire?"

"No one knows. They didn't make it."

"Do you know if anyone survived?"

"No, everyone was seperated. I even got separated from my family. I don't know where anyone is..."

"Have you been in the village at all since the fire died down."

"No..."

"Alright, girls. I think we should head inside, and check for any survivors."

"But Cobalt, shouldn't we find her family first?"

"Well, they'll know they left her behind and come back for her. I know her family. They wouldn't leave her behind," He then looked at his friends, and smiled, "By the way, this is Bright Lazuli. I used to babysit her when I lived in this village. That's why we know each other. Anyway, we have no time to waste. Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Pinkie, Applejack, you two search the east side of the village. Fluttershy, you take Lazuli, and search the west side. Sunet, you and Rainbow search around near the entrance. Rarity you're with me. We're searching the north area. Alright?"

"Yeah!"

Cobalt and Rarity searched every nook and cranny they could find. So far there were no survivors. The both of them then heard a distant horse cry. Cobalt slowly stood up and said, "Blitz?" Cobalt then did a weird sound which consisted of tongue clicks. Almost instantly, a horse came galloping like its life depended on it, "Blitz!"

"Blitz?"

The horse stopped directly in front of Cobalt, and the two stared at each other, "Hey Blitz...," Cobalt began to gently stroke its mane, "How you doing girl? Miss me?"

"Cobalt, is this your horse?"

"Yeah, I couldn't take into town because there would be no room for her to roam freely..., so I left her here."

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah, my mom raised her when she was a young one."

"That's sweet, but we should look for some survivors."

"I don't think there is any in the village. The rest probably escaped."

"Cobalt!" They then turned around to see Sunset running towards them.

"What's wrong?"

"We found your mother."

Cobalt's eyes widened as he quickly hopped on Blitz, "Hrah!" Like lightning, the two were off towards the direction Sunset ran from.

"Does he know where to go?"

"He's going the direction I came from, so he does. Come on, let's follow them."

Cobalt stopped when he saw the rest of his friends surrounding a burned down building. That building... was his house. Underneath the ashes and rubble, was Cobalt's mother.

"Mom!"

"Cobalt, what's with the horse?"

"That doesn't matter. Is my mother alright?"

"She hasn't responded to our calls. We don't know her actual condition."

Cobalt glanced at his mother as he hopped off Blitz. He knelt down in front of his mother, and held her hand, "Mom, are you alright?"

No response...

"Please, you have to tell me so I can help you..."

Still no response...

"Mom...," Cobalt did something the girls has never seen him do before... cry, "Mom, please, you can't do this. You're stronger than this. You can't die!"

His tears started to roll down his cheeks like a waterfall. If everything that has happened to him before didn't break him, then this would.

Cobalt's resolve was stone-built. It was thought to be impenetrable, but nothing can break through your resolve like the death of a close family member.

"Mom!" Cobalt yelled into the air as he hugged his mom. More so, clung to her her as his tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

His friends couldn't help but cry with him. They had never seen Cobalt break down to this extent, or more so cry. Rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance as Cobalt continued hugging his now deceased mother.

"Cobalt, we should go..."

"Gate...," A portal to Cobalt's home now opened next to them, "Go on without me..."

"But Cobalt..."

"Go, I need to bury her, and take Blitz back with me to town. I'll see all of you in about 3 days. Tell Principal Celestia the situation."

"Cobalt...," Rarity attempted to stay, but Sunset grabbed her shoulder before she could, "Alright, don't be gone too long. We'll tell your sister about what happened here."

"Okay, please, just leave me alone for the time being. Take Lazuli with all of you. Lazuli, when I find your parents, I'll take them to you," They all nodded as they stepped through the portal. Cobalt continued looking at his deceased mother. He sighed as he picked her up, "Come on Blitz. Let's go bury her."

The two continued walking until he approached two large oak trees, "Excavate!" A hole appeared in front of Cobalt. He then said, "Manifest: Coffin!" A coffin appeared in front of them, and Cobalt placed her body in the coffin, "Farewell, Sapphire... my mother...," He levitated her coffin into the hole before covering it up. He looked at Blitz, and smiled, "Come on Blitz. Let's go look for Lazuli's family," He hopped on her, and was off.

* * *

A/N: Getting close to the ending everyone. I'm not gonna say much because I just got off wok, and I'm tired. So I'll get to work on the next chapter and die. See ya!


	22. Chapter 21

_About a month after the sudden destruction of my village, I decided to drop out of high school to repair my village, and hold off on teaching in the mystic realm. Lazuli's family were never found, and were presumed dead. Lazuli took this news hard, but didn't want to be weak. She decided that she would help me repair the village, but I refused to allow her. Lazuli now lives with Emerald, and the two are having a great life together. I allowed them to stay in my house for the time being._

"Cobalt, are you sure you want to leave Lazuli with me?"

"Of course, you're the only other person that's taken care of her. I know you won't allow anything to harm her. Besides, she's only 10 right now, so she can start school now without hassle."

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want help repairing the village?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Someone needs to take care of Lazuli," Cobalt smiled as he patted Lazuli on her head, "Hehe, the real question should be: Are you alright with this?"

"I mean, I'm worried about the girls. You gotta think about it Cobalt. You may have dated them all, but now you're heading back to our village for who knows how long to repair it, and heading straight to the school. How do you think they feel about that?"

"Well, they took the news about me teaching in the mystic realm well, but I don't know how they will handle with this."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"Well, they know I'm dropping out, but they don't know about me leaving the city."

"You should tell them."

"Don't worry, we know," The two of them turned as they saw Rarity. Just Rarity.

"Wait, how are you here?"

"It is your house Cobalt, and you gave us all a key to it."

"Damn it, I forgot I did that. How did you know?"

"Well, Principal Celestia told us. Cobalt, we understand your choice."

"Listen, I know that it's a big... wait... you do?"

"Yeah, we know that your village is your home. The home where you grew up. It would be wrong of us not to allow you to repair it just for some romance. Cobalt, if we mean our feelings truly, then we will allow you to go. We're just worried that you'll overwork yourself."

"It's fine. I'm not a mystic for nothing," Cobalt added a slyly chuckled as he stood up, "Rarity, I would like one last thing before I depart back to my village."

"What's that?"

"A proper party."

Almost as if on cue, Pinkie popped out from behind Cobalt, "I'm on the case," She then exploded out through the roof, "I'll be right back!"

"I'm not paying for that roof Emerald. You own the house now."

"Damn it..."

"Anyway, we should all geared up for the party. Pinkie is probably going to throw the party here. Why don't you help us pick an outfit Rarity. Actually, I don't have the clothes you made for me yet? Are any of them extravagant?"

"Of course! Oh, let's go, all of you! I think I'll have something for you as well Lazuli dear. Come on!" Rarity grabbed Cobalt's hand as she drug him towards her boutique.

"Wait for us!"

-5 hours later-

"Wow Rarity, these dresses look amazing on us," Both Emerald and Lazuli had dresses that matched there gem color, "What about Cobalt, is he ready?"

"He is indeed. Cobalt darling, why don't you show them your spiffy attire!"

Cobalt stepped out sporting a nice black dress shirt where the sleeves were rolled up to meet his elbows, some nice black jeans that matched some nice custom made basketball high tops, "Where'd you get the shoes Rares?"

"I know a friend who works for that shoe company. He was more than happy to make those shoes for you."

"Wow, and I'm the only one that will have these?"

"Yes, many people will be jealous mind you. As for everything else, I took what you like to wear, and went with this type of attire. An extravagant, simple business casual."

"It looks and feels nice. The dress shirt really defines my muscles. What do you two think?"

"You look hot bro!"

"Uh... thanks...?"

"You look... handsome Cobalt."

"Thank you Lazuli. Well, how about we go see how Pinkie did with the party?"

"Yes, let us go shall we?"

They all stepped outside, and Cobalt held his hand up, "Just a sec. Manifest: Limo!" A nice, brand new limo magically appeared in front of them, "Oh, and Manifest: Limo driver!" A chauffeur appeared holding the back doors open for them, "Shall we get a move on," Cobalt held his hand out as Rarity took it delightfully.

"Yes, we shall."

They all hopped into the limo, and rode to the party in style. Once they pulled up, everyone that was at the party turned their heads to the limo that pulled up.

"Isn't this a little too much Cobalt?" Emerald asked as she saw all the eyes in their direction.

"Yeah, but hey, I'm not gonna see anyone again for a long time. Or rather, I may never see any of you again."

"Don't worry Cobalt darling. You'll see us again. You just gotta get some time off when you start teaching."

"I'll try..."

Their doors opened, and they all smiled at each other before stepping out the limo. The girls stepped out first before Cobalt. Once he did, he got a standing ovation from everyone there.

"Look at how popular you are Cobalt."

"But I barely know any of them."

"It doesn't matter if they do or not. You may not have realized it, but everyone at CHS was your friend. In the two months you spent at CHS, you've interacted with many people at are school and out. Even if it was for one time, you still made some people's day by helping them, or just simply by talking to them."

"I hadn't known that..."

"Cobalt, look at what you did to and for us. You've made us fall head over heels for you in just 1-2 weeks. You've saved us from great dangers, and you've introduced us to great people like your sister and Lazuli here. Cobalt, you've changed our lives for the best."

"I..."

"Come on going away boy! The party isn't a party without you!" Pinkie yelled as she jumped up and down repeatedly.

"I got it. Come on everyone, let's go party!"

"Yeah!"

The party started as soon as Cobalt walked through the front door, "Hey bro, they're not going to cause too much damage to the house, right?"

"I sure hope not," Cobalt looked at everyone dancing and saw an unexpected face, "Principal Celestia?"

"Nice party isn't it Cobalt? Pinkie really knows how to throw one, huh?"

"Yeah, but why are you here Principal?"

"Please, just call me Celestia. You're no longer my student Cobalt. And the reason I'm here is to enjoy this party, and give you this," She handed Cobalt a piece of paper that read: Congratulations to: Shining Cobalt, for being part of the graduating class at Canterlot High School.

"My diploma? But I didn't finish..."

"Cobalt, did you really ever need to attend high school with your level of knowledge?"

"Point taken, but wow, my high school diploma. This is awesome! Just wait until mom sees...," Cobalt paused as he mention his mother. He held the paper down, and soon lost all the energy he just had.

"Cobalt...," Celestia walked up to hug Cobalt in his time of need. If someone needed to be the motherly figure for Cobalt, then it would be her, "You have a new shoulder to cry on now. Your mother said that if anything were ever happen to her while you were here, to let me be your second-hand motherly figure. How's that sound?"

"That... sounds sweet. Thanks... Celestia..."

"Anytime Cobalt..."

"Hey you two, come on, we all have our going away presents for Cobalt!" Pinkie waved over at the two.

"Alright!" Cobalt looked at Celestia, and she nodded, causing him to smile back. He ran over to his friends, "What are my presents?"

"One present. From all of us, we all thought about something for you to use while you teach at that school for mystics."

"Oh, can I see?"

"No, you can only open it when you arrive in the mystic realm."

"Well that sucks. I still have to repair the village you know?"

"Yeah, but we don't want it to get dirty."

"Alright, alright...," A slow song began to play, enlightening the girls mood.

"Oh Cobalt, would you like to dance?" Rarity asked seductively.

"Hey, you've had enough time with Cobalt Rarity. Ah should get to dance with him!" Applejack retorted.

"Maybe I should...," Fluttershy attempted to say, but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash

"Cobalt doesn't want to do something like that."

"I planned this party, and this song! So I should be the one to dance with him!"

Sunset then chimed in, "We can't dance with him if he's not here," They turned to see where Cobalt was standing to find him gone. They went to find Emerald who was standing, talking to Lazuli, "Emerald, do you know where Cobalt went?"

"Cobalt? He's outside. He said he's about to head off."

They all rushed out to find him stroking Blitz's mane, "Cobalt!" He stopped, but he didn't face them. Emerald and Lazuli stood by the door with everyone else at the party behind them watching on.

"Hey girls, wonderful night, right?" Cobalt looked towards the sky. Many stars filled the night sky with a beautiful crescent moon to match it, "However, I'm afraid this will be the last night I'll be able to see all of you. For a while at least."

"But Cobalt, you were just going to leave us without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not, I was going to wait for this exact moment. I knew you girls would notice my disappearance, and come look for me."

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you Cobalt darling," Rarity gave Cobalt a kiss on the cheek before hugging him.

"Rarity!" The girls yelled. Soon afterwards, they charged for Cobalt, and did what Rarity did.

"Girls, calm down!" Everyone laughed as Cobalt hugged them back.

Once that whole ordeal was situated, Cobalt then hopped onto Blitz, and sighed, "You're really going, aren't you Cobalt? And you're not using Gate?"

"Yeah..., I have to. Blitz doesn't really like going through portals," He then took a look at the girls and smiled, "It's great meeting all of you. You made my life here in Canterlot... meaningful. You also became the first people for me to fall on love with..."

"Oh Cobalt..."

He then looked ahead, and as small breeze blew, he was off. He turned around as Blitz was moving and yelled back, "Farewell my friends! Remember, you're stuck with me as a friend and a love interest!"

"We know!" They all yelled.

Cobalt chuckled as he signaled Blitz to go faster. She galloped with amazing speed into the night sky. Everyone continued waving to Cobalt as he went off.

Layer that night, all the girls found letters on each of their houses. The letters were from Cobalt.

 _Hey everyone,_ _I_ _decided to_ _leave_ _some of my belongings at your homes. Since_ _I'll_ _have plenty of new stuff to use in the mystic realm,_ _I_ _won't_ _be needing any of this stuff. Rarity, the clothes that_ _you've_ _made for me for the party are in the box on your front porch._

Rarity looked down at the box, and saw the clothes Cobalt had worn not long ago. It was neatly folded and stacked nicely in the box.

 _Don't_ _worry,_ _I'm_ _not traveling in the nude. I have some extra clothes in my flak sack. As for you two animal gals, Fluttershy and Applejack,_ _I'm_ _leaving my horse, Blitz, in your able care. Fluttershy,_ _I_ _trust that you will help Applejack take care of Blitz, right? I_ _won't_ _know if_ _you'll_ _say yes, so_ _I'll_ _continue._

Applejack saw Blitz slowly moving towards her, and moving her head down to be petted. Applejack did so with a large smile on her face.

 _Rainbow, you know_ _how much_ _you like_ _seeing_ _my halberd, so_ _I'm_ _leaving that with you. I_ _won't_ _have any use for it in the mystic realm, so_ _I'm_ _leaving it in your care. Just,_ _don't_ _go out swinging it all willy-nilly._ _It's_ _a little heavy too, so_ _I_ _don't_ _even think_ _you'll_ _be able to_ _do_ _so. Just keep it sharp, and_ _don't_ _let it rust._

Rainbow Dash was seen dragging Cobalt's halberd to her backyard, "A little heavy my ass..."

 _Pinkie,_ _I_ _left a special present_ _for_ _you that_ _I_ _made not long_ _ago_ _. I call it, the Party Cannon!_

"Party Cannon!" Pinkie fired off her newly obtained Party Cannon gleefully. She picked up the note and kissed it, "Thank you Cobalt! This is the best gift EVER!"

 _And lastly, for you Sunset, I left my Book of Mystics there for you so you_ _can_ _learn more about being a mystic. It can also probably help with that little magic problem you girls are having. Also, Sunset, you may_ _learn a_ _thing or two about us mystics that_ _you_ _never knew._

 _That's_ _pretty much it. By the time you read_ _these letter_ _I_ _would already have been starting repairs on the_ _village_ _. I know_ _it's_ _nighttime, but_ _I_ _can't_ _waste any time. If_ _I'm_ _to restore this village back to its former glory,_ _I_ _need to start fast. Anyway,_ _I'll_ _hopefully be with all_ _of_ _you again_ _soon_ _enough. Farewell again, and thanks for the laughs and memories._

 _From, that lovable mystic, Cobalt._

-6 years later-

The girls had graduated both from high school and college, and their lives just aren't complete without Cobalt there with them. It's been 6 years since any of them had seen or heard from Cobalt. They've assumed that he's already teaching at the school since his sister said that the village was repaired and better than it was before.

The girls still haven't lost touch with each other, and they even got a new friend. Twilight Sparkle... well, the Twilight from their world. After the whole ordeal at the Friendship Games, they befriended the Twilight from their world, and made more friends and enemies along the way. However, they wish that Cobalt would just visit them just one time.

Twilight hasn't met the guy, but she knows that he's impacted their lives heavily, and she doesn't like seeing her friends the way they are now. She wished that this man she has never seen before, Shining Cobalt, would return from his time in the mystic realm. Well, you know what happens next...

A young blue-haired man walked the road that shared the path of Applejack's barn. He look at he animals of the farm and spotted one unique horse. Applejack noticed, and walked over to the man, "How ya doin' partner? Can ah help you?"

"Uh, just checking that horse over there. She looks like a good horse."

"Yeah, she can really run."

"That's nice. Well, it was nice meeting you again Aj."

"Again? Wait, that hair... that voice. No, it could just be a coincidence."

The man looked back and smirked, "Gate!" A large portal in front of him appeared, causing Applejack's eyes to widen.

"Cobalt!" She pulled out her phone, and started calling her friends.

Meanwhile, the young man, now identified as Cobalt arrived near Rarity's boutique, "Applejack deary, slow down. It's hard enough to understand you past that accent. Cobalt is here? Nonsense, Cobalt hasn't been in Canterlot in 6 years. He's probably living a better life in the mystic realm," She then heard the bell for her door ring as Cobalt walked through, "Let me call you back... Apple...jack..."

"What's up Rarity... long time no see?"

Rarity smiled, and ran into Cobalt's arms, "Cobalt... why... are you here?"

"Shush, just let it out...," Rarity let out tears of joy as she was being held by the love of her life... Shining Cobalt. The reason Cobalt is there will have to be saved for another time...

* * *

A/N: Alright, the adventures of Shining Cobalt at Canterlot High have come to an end. Well, he really just spent time with the girls, not at the school. Makes me wonder if I should change the title of the story or not. Oh well, too late. I know this is the finale of this series, but like I said, there is a sequel coming soon. I'm working on it now, and I'll be sure to upload it as soon as I can. Be sure to follow me so you can know when it comes out! Alright, I thank everyone that has read this story all the way. Whether you were here from the beginning, or just now arriving, I thank you either way.

I hope all of you continue reading this series, and my other upcoming series I have planned. Farewell for now!


End file.
